The Clique Meets Their Match, Book 2
by XOXOKelseyXOXO
Summary: The Pretty Committee and icandy are now besties, but will it last? This is the sequel to my first story, The Clique Meets Their Match
1. Chapter 1

**The Westchester Mall  
Saturday  
2:45 PM**

Massie Block held up the heather grey Chloe dress to her petite frame and tilted her head to the left. She knew the dress would look amazing on her, but was it too much for the thanksgiving charity event? Tiffany's laughter jolted her out of her one-on-one staring contest. Massie turned her head to see Tiffany and Alicia dancing with two silk scarves while Dylan and Hannah threw chunky cocktail rings at them. Massie let a small smile fall onto her face as she watched her new friends.

Ever since Jennifer had been expelled and never heard from again, the pretty committee and icandy had become almost like sisters. Massie never thought she'd find more GLU's, but she had. It was more shocking then Spencer and Heidi Pratt's one year anniversary.

Alicia started wiggling her hips and right as she stuck her butt out, she accidently knocked over a mannequin that made a huge crashing sound that silenced the entire store. The store clerks looked over in horror as the other shoppers gave them dirty looks. Massie's eyes widened as everyone stared at her and not in a good way. Massie dropped the gorgeous dress and grabbed Alicia's wrist and ran out of the professionally decorated store with the other girls in tow. As soon as they got out they started laughing at the surprised look on Alicia's face.

"Ehmagawd, Alicia I can't believe you did that!" Massie managed between howls.

"I know! I hope they don't call security," Alicia giggled back.

Massie's eyes widened as she looked at the other girls around her, "Let's get out of here!" The girls took off at a quick pace down the mall and ducked into Coach before anyone could see them. When they finally stopped giggling the girls started looking around.

"Ohhh I heard these clutched are totally in this fall!" Hannah squealed with delight as Claire ran over to look with her.

Massie linked arms with Alicia and Katie as she took off toward the hobo bags in the back.

"Massie, has Derrick texted you back yet?" Alicia asked as she eyed up a silk scarf.

"Yeah, he said the guys don't have plans tomorrow."

"Okay perfect!" Alicia said as she clapped her hands. Massie smiled at her beta. She was surprised that Alicia hadn't gotten jealous when the girls of icandy had started attending Starbucks runs and weekly shopping trips. The other girls hadn't said anything either but Massie just assumed that they were having too much fun. Ever since icandy had joined them, the girls felt freer than ever before. Massie was acting less lyrca as icandy invaded on their sacred traditions.

Alicia was attending yoga sessions on Sunday mornings since Tiffany and Alexis were exercise junkies as well as dancing in Alicia's dance studio during the week. Dylan and Kristen had bonded with Katie and Hannah over cheesy movies and their love of food. Claire now went shopping at TJ Max with Hannah and Alexis because they were only the girls that were willing to buy clearance items. Massie had fallen in love with all of the girls over their shopping trips and nightly skype-athon sessions with the crushes.

Everything seemed to be going so well with the girls and the crushes, Massie hated to think it might not last. Between nine girls it was destiny that some drama would pop up but she hoped that things would stay just like they were now. Massie shook the thoughts out of her head as she reapplied her very cherry Glossip Girl lip gloss and walked over to Alicia and Tiffany who were buying matching key chains.

**Derrick's House  
Sunday  
4:35 PM**

Claire Lyons let out a laugh as Cam tried to feed her a Hershey's chocolate almond brownie. Claire felt her heart flutter in her chest as she stared back into her crush's one green and one blue eye. Finally, Cam got the chewy brownie into Claire's mouth and Claire laughed and covered her mouth as she chewed. She was surprised at how much fun she was having at Derrick's movie party.

The pretty committee and had gotten ready at Massie's house earlier that morning and Claire could tell that she was nervous about seeing Derrick. Massie had changed thirteen times before finally settling on dark wash skinny jeans, a ruffled top, and a shrunken cardigan. Claire was wearing a pair of hand me down jeans and an old navy t shirt. Claire pulled her t shirt down over her jeans as she looked around at her best friends that looked that they had just stepped off of a Teen Vogue photo shoot. She tried not to feel insecure but it was hard.

"Hey Cam, did you hear that ADD is having their tryouts this spring?" Derrick called across the living room from the chair he and Massie were cuddled in.

"Yeah dude, I'm hoping to get on the junior varsity team," Cam replied. Claire squinted her eyes as she looked up at him, completely forgetting about her outfit insecurity.

"Really? You think all of you guys will get on JV?" Claire questioned as her stomach tightened. She loved Cam but she was hoping that they could do more school activities together since they would finally be going to school in the same building. She knew Cam was dedicated to soccer but she was hoping to join art club or photography club with him.

"Yeah we already talked to coach and he said that with lots of practice this fall, we should be able to make the JV team," Cam said excitedly.

"I heard that all of JV gets personalized jackets and soccer balls!" Josh exclaimed.

"Ohhh yeah!" Kemp cried out as he slapped Chris's hand. Dylan and Kristen giggled as their crushes got excited over something as silly as jackets. Claire smiled but she could tell that the smile hadn't reached her eyes. She tried telling herself that high school was really far away but she couldn't stop hoping that things would be different. That she and Cam could be closer. Claire sighed as she turned back to the now childish movie playing on the HD flat screen television as she tried to ignore the soccer conversation.

**Derrick's House  
Sunday  
5:45 PM**

Alicia Rivera tiptoed down the Harrington's hallway with Massie trailing behind her. Both girls had wide eyes and smiles playing on their lips as they lingered outside of the kitchen. Derrick, Cam, and Josh had gone to get snacks thirty minutes ago and the girls were sick of waiting. Claire had chosen to stay back with Kristen and Dylan. Icandy was having a yoga lesson at Tiffany's house with Matt and Jake.

Alicia peeked around the corner so she could see Derrick and Josh but Cam was looking in the fridge and out of sight.

"Let me read Katie's text!" Derrick was whisper-shouting at Josh.

"No, dude! She said not to tell you!" Josh hissed back.

Alicia turned her head and looked at Massie with curious raised eyebrows. Massie shrugged to show that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"But I really want to know! I can't hang around her without knowing if she likes me," Derrick said back hastily.

They were obviously trying to keep quiet. Alicia looked at Massie's face which was, to be honest, not very pretty. Her mouth was hung open and a spit bubble was dangerously trying to make its way out and down her chin. Her eyes were wide but more in a horror movie way instead of a Twiggy fashion icon way. Her face was turning red and she hadn't moved a single face muscle in over ten seconds.

Alicia's heart ached for her alpha as she reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it once. That seemed to shock Massie out of her trance as she finally blinked and shifted her weight to her other foot. Instead of looking like a horror movie, she just looked pissed. Josh's voice startled both of them as they jumped when he responded to Derrick.

"Fine, she said that she thinks you're cute," Josh said sarcastically.

"Let me see," Derrick said. The girls heard the scuffling of feet and the squeak of a chair being pushed. There was silence for about five seconds and then they heard Derrick's voice.

"I told you! Did I not tell you she liked me?" Derrick accused Josh.

Alicia saw Massie trying told hold back the tears that were crowding her perfect amber eyes.

"Yeah but you have Massie. Why does it matter?" Josh said.

"Dude, you have Alicia, the hottest girl in school, and you were begging me to text Hannah the other night," Derrick countered.

Alicia felt her stomach bottom out as she clutched her abs with the hand that wasn't holding Massie's. She felt an instant rush of sweat to her pits and she wished she would have double applied her Sercret deodorant that morning. How could Josh do this to her! She devoted herself to him and he was out there trying to text other girls! What about all the late night text-athons? What about the Skype sessions?

Alicia felt her hand being squeezed by Massie and she turned to look at her friend. Even though they were upset they knew that they would always have each other. She _was_ the hottest girl in school and she could always find a hotter HART.

"Guys, come on. You both have amazing girlfriends and you should just leave those other girls alone. Just because they're single doesn't mean you should be flirting with them. Alicia and Massie would be so mad if they found out." Cam said finally.

Massie and Alicia gave each other thumbs up as Alicia's heart warmed for Claire's two eyed colored crush. Just then the girls heard the sound of the boys getting up and coming out of the kitchen. Alicia felt her heart quicken as she tip toe-ran down the hallway, dragging Massie behind her. Alicia saw Josh's Ralph Lauren flip flops and knew it was time.

"So that's why I don't buy cookies from Girl Scouts," Alicia said as she pretended to walk down the hall with Massie. She was fake smiling but she hoped that Josh wouldn't notice.

"Ehmagawd, you're so right. I had no idea it wasn't actually for charity," Massie said with a fake concerned voice. "Oh, hey guys! We were wondering what was taking so long."

"Hi. Did you guys just walk up here?" Josh said eyeing up the two girls who were staring back at him innocently.

"Yeah, like three seconds ago. Why?" Alicia asked staring down her crush.

"Just wondering. I got us some more snacks!" Josh said as he showed Massie the bowl of Doritos in his hands.

"Okay let's go back down stairs," Massie said as she turned on her Prada heels and headed back down the hallway.

Alicia followed her and never once turned around to look at Josh.

**The Block Estate  
Sunday  
8:55 PM**

"So he actually said that Katie was texting him?" Claire questioned.

"YES, CLAIRE! How many times do I have to say it?" Massie said with her head throbbing. She looked down at her bright pink manicure. She was trying not to cry, just like she had been all afternoon. Derrick hadn't admitted that he liked Katie but he seemed way more interested in her then Massie.

"I'm sorry, Massie. Maybe he was just wondering if she liked him. Maybe he knew it wouldn't change your relationship," Claire offered.

"You're right. He was probably just curious," Massie said as she dismissed the topic. She pressed the intercom button in her room and asked Inez to make her some chamomile tea. She was going to need the calming herbs tonight.

**BOCD  
Monday  
12:25 PM**

The pretty committee and icandy were all sitting around table eighteen eating and sharing lunches. Massie couldn't tell if she just looked extra gorgeous today or if the LBR's were just feeling super desperate because everyone in the café kept glancing over at table eighteen. Massie shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. Ever since icandy and the pretty committee had banded together and taken down Jennifer everyone in the school had looked up to them. They were the girls that had done something for the better of the school.

"Massie?" Jessica Hastings asked as she stood awkwardly behind Massie's chair, "I really like your bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"Thanks Jess, I got it at Chloe," Massie said with a smile.

"Oh, cool! What do you think you're doing for the French project?" She asked again nervously.

"I think I am going to write a guide to shopping in Paris. What about you?" Massie asked trying to be polite.

"I'm going to write a fictional story. Your idea sounds so awesome, though!" Jessica said grinning.

"Thank you," Massie said as she turned around to Alicia and started talking to her, signaling Jessica to go.

"Why did you talk to her?" Dylan said with a snort.

"Because, Dylan, I didn't want to be rude. What if I need her to translate French for me?" Massie shot back. She didn't really know why she was being so nice to the LBR's lately but they were loving her and she wasn't going to risk that going away.

"I think it was nice, Massie. Everyone totally looks up to you," Katie said with a smile. Massie smiled back at her and tried to make it look natural. She still was mad that Katie had texted Josh about how cute Derrick was. Derrick was her crush and Katie shouldn't even be thinking about him that way.

"So, this Saturday is the BOCD soccer game. Do you guys want to go?" Hannah asked.

Massie could see Alicia stiffen in her chair. Massie lifted her hand slightly from the table and flattened it, signaling Alicia to calm down. Alicia must have seen her movement because she settled back into the chair.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Josh was telling me how he wanted me to come watch one of his soccer games sometime," Alicia said watching for Hannah's reaction.

Hannah just smiled back at Alicia and nodded. She obviously didn't know that Josh might like her. Massie sighed and leaned back in her chair. This week was going to be torture between watching Katie's every move and Alicia having a heart attack every time Hannah talked about the crushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD, U.S Government Class  
Wednesday  
2:45 PM**

Dylan Marvil sat in her wooden desk at the back of her U.S Government class with Massie on one side and Kristen on the other. Her crimson Barney's notebook sat on her desk as she tapped her blue Tiffany pen against the blank page. Dylan could feel her eyelids falling asleep as her teacher talked about some guy who rode some horse all night long. She couldn't believe that her teacher was actually excited about this. Why doesn't he teach about something important like the history of the pencil skirt? That would be a lecture Dylan would be more than happy to attend.

Dylan's blackberry vibrated in its crystal covered case. She pushed her hair back with one hand as she unlocked her phone with the other.

**Massie: Do you really think Derrick likes Katie? **

Dylan sighed quietly, hoping Massie wouldn't notice. Massie had talked about nothing but the possibility of Derrick liking Katie for the past three days. Dylan was tempted to chuck her pen at Massie's face but she restrained herself. Massie had been acting so un-alpha the past few weeks and Dylan was sick of it. Where was this confident girl that never second guessed herself or her crush skills?

**Massie: ?  
Dylan: No! He was probably curious and didn't want 2 lead her awn**

Dylan felt Massie sit back in the desk next to her, her fingers finally leaving her iphone. Dylan hoped that she had calmed Massie's nerves for now but she couldn't do this for forever.

**BOCD, The Hallway  
Wednesday  
3:04 PM**

Massie stepped out into the hallway looking like a supermodel when she almost collided with something hard in front of her. She gasped and tried to side step the figure but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She felt the warm soft skin of her crush and smiled, but just for a second.

"Derrick! You almost made me fall!" Massie said with a dangerous smile on her face.

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to say hi to you before I had to go to soccer practice," Derrick said grinning back at her.

Massie could feel her heart skip a beat as she got lost in her crushes bright brown eyes and Abercrombie model smile. Derrick hadn't acted any different the past few days, almost as if his conversation with Josh and Cam was a mirage caused by Massie's low blood sugar. Massie realized she had been staring for almost two seconds so she quickly recovered by asking Derrick about tomorrow.

"Okay! Did you guys want to go get coffee later tonight?" Massie asked hopefully.

"Um, not tonight. How about tomorrow?" Derrick said, his eyes shifting from her flawless face.

Massie wanted to ask him what he was doing tonight but instead she just smiled that fake smile she had perfected by listening to her parents talk about finances and stocks, whatever those were.

"Sounds good. Ill text you later," Massie said as the pretty committee waited patiently behind her. Derrick kissed her on the cheek then spun around and took off toward the boy's locker room. Massie stood there for a second, watching him.

She saw icandy walking toward him and she never took her eyes off Katie's face as the girls strutted their stuff. When the girls were about two seconds in front of Derrick, Katie glanced over in his direction and then back, her face never changing. Massie couldn't tell if Derrick had looked at her because he kept walking down the hallway.

Tiffany held out her tanned hand and waved and Massie greeted her with a smile. She was still triyng to analyze Katie's face. Was it red from the walk or from Derrick? Did she just lick her lips because she was nervous or glossless? Was she staring back at Massie because she scared or because Massie was standing there like an idiot?

Massie felt faint from all the thoughts that were running through her head so she pulled out a half drunken very berry vitamin water from her Marc Jacobs bag. She took two long sips and put it back, deciding Katie wasn't worth the calories.

"Hey girlies!" Massie said grinning.

"Hey! Aren't you so glad school is finally over?" Tiffany said back.

"I know! This day moved slower than Olivia's brain cells," Massie giggled.

Everybody cracked up and Massie tried to laugh with them but she felt so suspicious of icandy. What were they hiding?

"Hey, Mass? We're going to the soccer game on Saturday right?" Hannah asked while glancing at Katie.

Massie's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. Katie looked at Hannah but only for a second and then her attention was focused back on Massie, her eyes eager. Massie felt her blood starting to boil and she resisted the urge to smack Katie's books out of her arms.

"I don't know… Did you guys want to?" Massie said playing it cool.

Icandy exchanged glances but their faces never exposed anything. They looked at Massie and nodded simultaneously. Massie soaked in their answer and tried to smile.

"Then were totally there!" Massie said eying up the girls that were now on PCT (Pretty Committee Trial).

**BOCD, The Hallways  
Thursday  
10:45 AM**

Massie felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and at first, she jumped. Then she realized it was Derrick and sunk into his hug.

"Hey," She said as she turned around, looking into his eyes.

"Hey," Derrick said as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

Massie got goose bumps up and down her arms and she wondered if she would ever stop feeling so intoxicated by Derrick and his gorgeous smile.

"So, do you still want to get coffee tonight?" Massie asked hopefully.

"With you and the girls?" Derrick said as he looked at his feet. Massie frowned slightly as she studied his face. She couldn't tell if he was hiding something or just looking for scuff marks on his new Vans.

"Yeah. The pretty committee and icandy." Massie said studying his face. Derrick looked away as his mouth tightened into a straight line.

"How about this? Why don't I take you out for coffee. Just us," Derrick said, his face returning back to normal. Massie smiled as she thought about her and Derrick snuggled up on the couch of a Starbucks. She couldn't help but smile as Derrick pushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"That sounds perfect," Massie grinned.

**The Range Rover  
Thursday  
7:15 PM**

Massie looked in her pink crown Juicy Couture compact and smiled at her reflection. Ever since Derrick had asked her for coffee, Massie had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she was nervous about being alone with him or if it was that Derrick hadn't wanted to go out with the other girls.

Massie took one last look at her eye makeup and snapped her compact shut and dropped it into her black Chanel tote bag. She opened the Range Rover door and shut it quietly. Massie tried to take confident steps in her four inch heels as she walked onto the Starbucks patio. She walked past a group of high school girls who looked like they fallen face first into the department store makeup counter. Massie shuddered as she hoped over applying would be out by the time she hit high school.

She opened the glass door and stepped into the building, feeling the cool air conditioning wash over her bare shoulders. She shivered and found Derrick's cute shaggy blond hair as he sat on the couch with his phone in his lap. She slowly walked over to him but stopped short as she heard his text tone. Derrick picked up his phone and read the screen for three seconds and then laughed silently. As soon as he started typing Massie ran up to the couch and popped her head over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She whispered in his ear, her hot breath warming his neck.

Derrick jumped as he set his phone down, shock filling his face. His face when from shock to anger to worry in less than two seconds. He finally forced an obvious fake smile on his face.

"Hey Massie! You surprised me!" He said grinning.

"Who are you texting?" Massie said as she lowered herself onto the couch next to him. She was hoping her question sounded playful instead of demanding.

"Oh you know, just Josh," Derrick said forcing a grin. Massie's eyes grazed Derrick's lap where his hands were spinning his phone at record speed.

"Oh, cool!" She said brightly.

"Do you want to order coffee?" Derrick asked.

"Sure. Go get in line for us? I'll be there in a second," Massie replied smiling.

Derrick nodded and walked over to the counter. Massie pulled out her iphone and fired a text off at record speed.

**Massie: Hey Katie! What's up?**

Massie looked up at Derrick's back as he stood in line waiting. In less than five seconds her phone had dinged a response.

**Katie: Not much. Talking to friends, you?**

Massie swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She had her answer.

**BOCD, The Soccer Fields  
Saturday  
12:15 PM**

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover and nine other girls followed suit. Massie sighed as she waited for them. They had to figure out a different way to transport the girls because fitting nine girls in a Range Rover was just claustrophobic. As soon as all the girls had landed on the hard asphalt, they started crossing the entrance between the parking lot and the bleachers.

The girls lined up in two rows located in the middle of the bleachers and sat down. The boys were out on the soccer field warming up and Massie couldn't help but wave at Derrick who was staring back at her smiling.

Massie turned her head and looked at Katie who was looking back at the field smiling. Massie stared at her until Katie saw the death look she was getting. She smiled and looked down at her lap. Satisfied, Massie turned to Alicia who was staring at Hannah.

"Leesh," Massie hissed. Alicia stopped staring and looked at Massie. "Don't let it bother you."

"I know but I swear Josh is IM'ing her!" She whisper-hissed.

"Well we know Katie is texting Derrick! We just have to let it go," Massie formed twisted an amber curl with her finger and let it go, watching it bounce.

Alicia smiled as she turned her attention back to the bleachers. Massie turned to Kristen and Dylan who were talking to Tiffany and Katie.

"I swear, he totally likes you," Hannah was saying to Katie. Massie felt her spine stiffen as her eye brows wrinkled. Were they talking about Derrick? Right in front of her?

"Who," Massie demanded.

"Bryan Hosen. He's that new guy on the soccer team," Dylan said back. Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, there's a rumor that he was talking about you in the locker room. He said you were really pretty and that he wants to ask you out," Hannah said grinning.

"Really?" Katie said bored.

"Yeah. Don't you care? He's so cute!" Dylan asked.

"I don't even know who he is," Katie fired back.

"You know, Katie, I could totally have Derrick invite him to hang out with us sometime," Massie ventured.

"Nah, it would be really awkward," Katie said trying to ignore the conversation.

Why wasn't Katie interested in this guy? Was it because she secretly liked Derrick?

A referee on the soccer field caught Massie's attention as he they started up the game. Massie should have been excited to watch them play but all she could think about was Katie and her flirty texts with Derrick. She had to get Katie's phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**BOCD, The Soccer Fields  
Saturday  
1:07 PM**

Alicia Rivera looked at Massie's round amber eyes one more time. She could tell that Massie knew she was watching her, but there was no way she was going to miss the signal. Alicia had been delighted when Massie had come up with a plan to find out once and for all if Katie was overstepping her friendship with Derrick.

Alicia looked over one more time and this time Massie caught her eye and winked twice. Alicia coughed once, her shoulders shaking. No one seemed to notice. She then went into a fake coughing fit that lasted at least ten seconds. She even slapped her knee to try and prove that she could be choking. This time Tiffany looked over at her.

"You okay, Leesh?" She said her eyes wrinkling.

"Yeah, I think I need a soda. Anyone else want one?" Alicia asked staring at Katie.

Katie noticed Alicia's stare, "Nah that's okay."

"Didn't you just say that you were thirsty Katie?" Massie asked faking curiosity.

"Yeah I thought I heard that to," Dylan added.

"Oh, maybe I did. I'll go with you, Leesh," Katie gave in as she stood up.

Alicia got up and linked arms with Katie, Tiffany, and Kristen as she led them up the bleachers, toward the concession stand.

**BOCD, The Soccer Fields  
Saturday  
1:15 PM**

"Hey, Katie left her purse. I'm going to move it down here so no one tries to steal it," Massie said feigning worry.

"Awww, that's so sweet Massie!" Alexis said as she grinned at Massie.

Massie just smiled back as she grabbed Tiffany's Michael Kors tote and Katie's Marc Jacobs bag. She set the two bags next to her, with Katie's touching her already sun kissed tanned thigh. Massie crossed her arm and leaned to one side, her hand dangling over Katie's purse. She glanced back at Hannah and Alexis and noticed they were focusing on the game. Massie's iphone buzzed in her lap.

**Alicia: We just got in line. **

Massie's heart quickened because she knew she had to be fast. She slowly dipped her hand into Katie's purse and felt around. She moved her hand past some MAC lip gloss, a Luna bar, some loose change, a Chanel compact, and then finally a small hard Samsung Reality. She closed her fingers tightly around the phone as she pulled it out. She opened the SIM card slot and pushed the small plastic card in and felt it pop out. She then slipped the SIM card into the empty slot on her iphone.

She was in. Massie pretended that she got a text as she unlocked her phone and turned her back to Hannah and Alexis so they couldn't see what she was typing. Massie quickly copied all files on to her cell phone. She stared at the screen as her phone tried to load all the millions of probably cheating texts between Katie and her crush. Finally a message popped up that said "copy complete." Massie sighed as she slipped the SIM card out of her phone and back into Katie's. She then dropped Katie's phone back into her purse.

Massie's phone buzzed.

**Alicia: WERE COMING BACK. I REPEAT WERE COMING BACK**

Massie turned her head as she saw Alicia, Tiffany, and Katie walking down the bleachers with diet cokes in hand. They were laughing, probably to make the LBR's jealous and Massie noticed that Alicia's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. And instead of looking at the other two girls, her eyes were glued on Massie. Massie smiled at Alicia and when Alicia noticed she saw a real smile this time.

The three girls settled into the bleachers.

"Hey! Where's my purse?" Katie asked, worried.

"Oh I put it down here so no one would take it," Massie said handing it back with a big grin on her face.

"Ehmagawd, thanks Mass! That was so sweet of you," Katie gushed.

"Anytime," Massie said with a fat grin on her face.

**The Range Rover, Outside of Alex's House  
Saturday  
2:45 PM**

Massie waved to Hannah as she walked up her long driveway, toward the brick mansion.

"Ehma-finally! I thought they would never leave!" Massie said as she unlocked her phone at record speed.

"I know! I've been dancing in my seat for the past fifteen minutes," Alicia said, her foot bouncing.

"Massie I have no idea how you pulled this off," Dylan giggled.

Massie smiled back, "I have skill."

The girls huddled around Massie as she opened the files on her iphone. She clicked on the texts folder and a list of text message threads popped open.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen squealed.

Massie opened the one between Katie and Derrick first. She scrolled to one week ago and she was shocked at how many text messages they had sent to each other since then.

**Saturday  
Katie: Hey cutie. Whats up?  
Derrick: hey, hanging out with the guys. You?  
Katie: Shopping at the mall with the girls  
Derrick: cool  
Katie: Yeah  
Katie: I'm excited to see you tomorrow**

**Saturday  
Derrick: Hey, you signed off IM?  
Katie: Oh yeah, I'm skyping  
Derrick: With who?  
Katie: a friend…  
Derrick: Massie?  
Katie: No  
Derrick: pc or icandy?  
Katie: lol neither! It's a guy  
Derrick: who? are you guys together?  
Katie: IDK we've only been out a few times  
Derrick: oh okay  
Katie: Are you jealous?  
Derrick: no, im with Massie  
Katie: You didn't seem happy with her the other night  
Derrick: Yeah, well, were fine now  
Katie: Okay. Well I g2g. My video chat is beeping**

**Sunday  
Katie: Hey Derrick! I had so much fun at your movie party ;)  
Derrick: Thanks! Me 2**

**Monday  
Katie: Hey where are you sitting at lunch today?  
Derrick: With the guys like always  
Katie: Oh okay.**

**Tuesday  
Katie: Hey Derrick!  
Derrick: Hey K, what's up?  
Katie: Not much. Sitting in bio. You?  
Derrick: In P.E  
Katie: Cool**

**Wednesday:  
Katie: Are we still on for tonight?  
Derrick: Yeah Josh said he could have people over  
Katie: Sweet. So… who was invited?  
Derrick: Not the PC if that's what you were asking  
Katie: :-) **

**Thursday:  
Katie: What are you doing?  
Derrick: Meeting Massie at Starbucks. I can't talk right now…  
Katie: aw :-(  
Derrick: sorry, bye  
Katie: Wait! Will you be on IM tonight?  
Katie: Derrick?**

**Katie: Good luck at the soccer game today!  
Derrick: Thanks Katie! Will you guys be there?  
Katie: of course! I'll be your good luck charm**

Massie stared at the screen. Katie had called Derrick "cutie." They had hung out without her! They IM'ed at night! She had tried to make Derrick jealous with the well known I-have-another-guy scheme! He had told Katie that things weren't going well between Massie and him, even though they _so_ were! Katie thought she was Derrick's good luck charm! Derrick had been texting Katie when Massie was standing right behind him…

"I'm really sorry Massie," Claire said as she rubbed Massie's shoulder.

Massie jumped, forgetting there were four other girls in the car.

"It's fine. He didn't act that flirty! Maybe he doesn't like her," Massie insisted.

"HE didn't. But Katie still did. And they hung out without you. What are you going to do?" Kristen pointed out.

Massie shrugged, "I don't know Kristen."

There was silence in the car for the first time since the girls had met four years ago. Massie felt like the last two weeks of her life were a total lie filled with betrayal. Her new friends were turning into Nina-wannabees. Were they really that desperate?

"Well, we could try to be honest and confront Katie or Derrick?" Claire said.

The silence in the car was now filled with laughter. Massie laughed so hard two big tears ran down her face.

"God, Claire you really know how to make me laugh!" Massie said between giggles.

"Um, I was being serious," Claire said.

"Oh…" Alicia muttered sarcastically.

"What good would that do, Kuh-laire? They're both ahb-viously going to deny it," Massie replied.

"Maybe not!" Claire tried again.

Massie looked around the car, desperate for other input.

"Any other ideas, guys?" Massie said, ignoring Claire.

"Why don't we try and catch them in the act?" Alicia suggested.

Dylan squealed, "Good idea!"

"Yeah, That's doable," Massie pondered. "Now we just have to catch them being all flirty!"

"Okay! We just need to set them up," Kristen said.

"I got it! Why don't I have everyone over tomorrow then I'll try and lure them alone," Massie said.

"Perfect!" Alicia squealed.

**The Block Estate  
Sunday  
3:12 PM**

Massie lowered herself onto the plush couch besides Derrick as she looked around the room. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Katie, and Tiffany were lounging around the room trying to look hot while Derrick and Josh were sitting comfortably on the couches. Massie had strategically invited over certain girls that evening by making Claire invite Hannah and Alexis to go do yoga. Because Claire had asked them first, Massie told the girls they should go do yoga with her instead. Massie knew she should have at least one other icandy girl there so she chose Tiffany because she was easily distracted. Massie had also invited Josh because she knew that Josh was supportive of Derrick's flirting side.

So far they had sat in the hot tubs and now Derrick was talking about playing guitar hero. Massie was prepared as she looked knowingly at Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Well, why don't you play guitar hero with Katie? Me and the girls need to go freshen up," Massie said sweetly as she kissed Derrick on his cheek.

"Hey Josh, want to get a snack in the kitchen?" Alicia asked as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Hey Tiffany, come on!" Alicia said convincing Tiffany to go with her and Josh.

Massie led the pretty committee out of the spa and up the back deck. Alicia, Tiffany, and Josh were trailing behind then. Massie walked toward the stair case and the others went into the kitchen. As soon as Massie knew that Alicia had gotten Tiffany and Josh into the kitchen, the pretty committee ran down the steps to the basement and went out the back door. Massie knew that you couldn't see the basement door from the spa and she was going to use that to her advantage.

The girls tiptoed up to the tall windows and one by one they peeked inside. Derrick was standing next to the guitar hero set as Katie smiled next to him. She was giggling and twirling her hair as Derrick shoulders shook with laughter. Massie felt like Katie had ripped out her Tiffany diamond encrusted bobby pin and stabbed it into her heart.

Right as Massie was about to turn away so no one would see her cry, Katie leaned forward and pushed her lips hard against Derrick's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Massie's Backyard  
Sunday  
3:45 PM**

Massie turned her head away, tears falling onto her beautiful flawless skin. The image of Katie's bubble gum pink lips pushing against Derrick's was going to be burned into Massie's mind forever. It kept replaying like a cheesy song on the radio. Massie literally felt her heart breaking into two. The only guy she had ever loved was kissing some trashy knock-off! Was she too perfect? Too flawless? Too hard to live up to? Massie would never know.

She turned on her the heel of her Sperry sandal and ran. Where? She didn't know. Away from? The worst moment of her entire life.

**Massie's Spa  
Sunday  
3:48 PM**

Katie stood there, pushing her lips against Derricks. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Katie had been dodging Massie's knowing stares for a week and when everyone left the spa, Katie saw it as her one chance to get the kissed she deserved.

Katie's professionally plucked eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Why wasn't Derrick kissing her back? Why was he standing there like a limp fish? She should have applied another coat of lip gloss pre-kiss. Now Derrick would think her lips felt like an old wool coat. Katie could feel tears starting to spring to her eyes as she felt humiliation. What was she thinking kissing the infamous Massie Block's boyfriend? Why had she been stupid enough to believe that Derrick had actually liked her?

Katie pulled away and looked at Derrick's face that was frozen in a surprised look. Derrick didn't look happy to be alone with Katie, he looked scared. Finally Derrick tried to compose himself.

"Um, Katie, I don't know if I led you on in any way…." Derrick said taking a step back and running his hands through his luscious hair.

Katie was about to apologize when they both heard a voice outside the spa. Katie whipped her face toward the window to see two eyes staring back at them. Dylan and Kristen were frozen in their spots, their warm breath fogging up the air conditioned window.

"Ehmagawd," Katie muttered as she saw the judging looks they were giving her. Her life as being friends with the pretty committee was over.

"Where's Massie?" Derrick screamed at the window, a crazed expression covering his face.

Dylan pointed toward the huge grey brick house behind them. Katie could see Massie sitting on the top step of the oak deck, her head in her lap as she sobbed. Josh, Tiffany, and Alicia had come out onto the deck and Josh and Tiffany were walking down the steps as Alicia was holding Massie.

Before Katie knew what was happening she was falling backward onto the ground as Derrick pushed her out of his way, and out of his heart.

**Massie's Deck  
Sunday  
3:57 PM**

Massie sat on her once comforting oak deck, sobbing like she had never sobbed before. The bright pillows sitting on the wicker chairs seemed to mocking her as the citronella candles flickered in warm afternoon. Massie slipped her hands under her face and wiped her eyes, her fingers coming out black and brown from that morning's makeup. How could this be happening to her? She had welcomed Katie into her home, into the lives of the infamous pretty committee. How dare she cross her!

Massie felt Alicia's warm clammy hand rub across her back as Alicia enveloped her in a hug. Massie was thankful that Alicia was trying to be there for her, but right now all she wanted to do was be alone. She never cried in public and being in front of Josh, Tiffany, Katie, and Derrick was humiliating.

Massie's head snapped up as she heard Derrick's voice calling out to her. She wiped her eyes quickly and wiped the black makeup on her leg as she saw Derrick running across the lawn and up the steps, his face locked in horror. The last thing Massie wanted was for Derrick to be anywhere near her after his lips had been on Katie.

Derrick stomped up the steps and Massie was surprised the strong wood didn't snap under his pounding feet. She wanted to crack a joke and ask him if the bulls were chasing him, but she didn't have it in her heart to be mean right now. Derrick leapt at the stair beneath Massie's feet as he grabbed onto her leg with his arms.

"Massie! Massie! You don't understand! She attacked me! I couldn't stop her!" Derrick pleaded, looking like a mad man.

Massie couldn't believe him. She wanted to, she really did. But she saw him kiss Katie and there was no way she was going to be convinced that Katie magically tripped and Derrick caught her with his lips.

"No, Derrick! I don't believe you. We're OVER!" Massie said as she kicked him in the chest, making him release her leg. She gracefully stood up and smoothed out her shirt. Alicia put her arm around Massie as Dylan and Kristen stepped up the steps and followed them inside.

Derrick was left kneeling on the deck, looking heartbroken. Josh was standing there awkwardly and Tiffany was comforting Katie as she stood on the lawn crying.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Sunday  
4:15 PM**

Massie lay on her bed, "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry playing in the background. It was the perfect break up song to a not so perfect breakup.

"Massie, everything's going to be okay," Alicia said with a smile on her face.

Massie couldn't help but smile at Alicia's positive attitude. Alicia had a million guys beating down her door and even though Massie was alpha, guys didn't look at her the way they looked at Leesh. And it killed Massie every day.

"I know, Leesh," Massie said. "I just can't believe that Derrick would do that to me," Massie said, look at her girls.

"I know. He did say that she came onto him…" Kristen ventured.

"Even if she made Josh and Cam hold Derrick down while she kissed him, it wouldn't be okay. He should have done everything he could to get away from her. He just stood there. What if he liked it?" Massie said, tears pulling at her mascara eyes. Massie picked her phone up off her bed and checked to see if Claire had texted her back. Because Claire was distracting Hannah and Alexis, she had missed everything. Massie wished she was there now.

"Hey guys, look," Dylan said as she pulled Massie's sheer, white curtains aside and looked down onto the front lawn.

Massie, Alicia, and Kristen hopped up from their seats and dashed toward the window, Massie pushing herself in front all of them to get a better view. On the lawn below, Tiffany and Katie were talking to Josh as Derrick sat on a rock, his phone in one hand. Massie squinted her eyes as she looked at Derrick. He wasn't talking to Katie. He actually looked upset. What if she was wrong? What if Derrick didn't like Katie?

Massie shook her head as her curls bounced against her face. What's done is done. She had to show Derrick that she wouldn't take crap from him. She had be strong. Massie looked back to Katie and Tiffany. Katie wasn't smiling but she wasn't crying either. She was just standing there watching Josh and Tiffany talk and laugh.

"Those boy stealers better back off from Josh!" Alicia growled. She pulled out her phone and fired off a text to Josh. In three seconds Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket, read the text, and started looking around. Massie knew he was trying to figure out where they were watching him from. Massie opened the window, the girls gasping besides her.

"Hey Tiffany, Katie! Stay away from our guys! We don't tolerate boyfriend stealers!" Massie screamed out her window.

She could see the two girls look up at them with hurt looks on their faces. Massie knew that Tiffany hadn't done anything but what if Josh or Cam was next? She had to protect her girls.

Tiffany and Katie waved bye to Josh and walked up Massie's driveway and down the road.

"Good riddance," Massie said to her best friends.

Alicia was smiling because she knew that revenge planning would be next. Kristen looked nervous and Dylan was smiling at Alicia. Massie glared at Kristen until Kristen realized the look on Massie's face. Kristen then swallowed and smiled back at them.

Massie felt a tug on her heart as she wondered if the break up from icandy would break up the pretty committee.

**BOCD, The Hallways  
Monday  
8:19 PM**

Alicia Rivera walked down the hall, her supermodel stare splashed all over her face. Her one arm was linked with Massie's while her other arm swung in sync with her steps. The girls looked gorgeous as always, but with Massie clinging onto the girl that was standing on each side of her, they looked strong and unbreakable.

Alicia had spent the night at Massie's with much protest from their parents but Alicia reassured her mom that she would get her beauty sleep and that Massie needed her. At least the second part of her story was true. Alicia had comforted her most of the night as the girls tried to watch reruns of Gossip Girl and funny youtube videos. Alicia had tried everything to make Massie feel better but nothing was working.

Alicia had even shown Massie the video of the pug dogs jumping around and looking cute. Massie had just giggled politely. That morning, Alicia had gotten up and gotten ready, making sure that Massie wasn't over applying her makeup or mixing different patterns. Massie was acting completely helpless until they got to school and then it was like the disgusting smell of erasers had smacked her back into reality.

Alicia saw four boys approaching them and she gasped.

**BOCD, The Hallways  
Sunday  
8:25 PM**

Massie heard Alicia gasp beside her but she had already seen the guys walking down the hallway. Massie tried not to look at Derrick, but it was hard. She stopped staring past them to glance at him, just for a second. Derrick looked decent, but she could definitely tell that he was still upset. His gorgeous eyes didn't have their usual sparkle and his face looked pale. Massie evaluated the rest of the guy's faces. They had concern on their faces as they glanced from Derrick to the approaching pretty committee.

Massie led the pretty committee down the hall, straight at the crushes. The guys looked confused for a second and then they realized that the girls were going to run straight into them if they didn't move. Derrick looked at Massie, pleading with his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" his eyes were saying. Massie just smirked back at him and a second before she was about to run him over, he jumped out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOCD, French Class  
Monday  
9:45 AM**

Massie sat in French class, her eyes glued to the board in front of her. Hannah and Alexis were in her class and Massie hadn't officially told them they were out. She did feel it was appropriate so send them text messages at 7:55 this morning saying she couldn't pick them up. Whoops!

Massie could feel Hannah's stare burning into her perfectly blush brushed cheek. She had been ignoring all of the icandy girls but it seemed like they didn't understand why. Hannah and Alexis had both sent Massie emails last night asking her what she was wearing to school today. She didn't reply to either. Had Tiffany and Katie not told them about the kissing disaster? Or would she call it the Katie incident?

She had trusted them when they said they weren't like Jennifer. She had tried to see the best in them but she knew that the rest of the girls were aware of what Katie was really trying to do. Steal Derrick.

Massie's felt a small wrinkled piece of paper bounce off her arm which was lying on the desk with a silver Tiffany pen in her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what LBR was throwing paper at her. She normally had a no-note policy but she couldn't tell who threw it and she was curious. Could it be that cute boy in the back of the class that was always asking her for a pencil? It could be Olivia and if it was Massie should just chuck it back at her perfect surgery constructed face.

She opened the paper ball and she read what was written.

**Massie,**

**Did we do something to offend you? Katie and Tiffany haven't talked to us since yesterday and we really want to know if we missed something. We love you!**

**Alexis and Hannah**

Massie rolled her eyes and dropped the note into her Kate Spade hobo bag. If those boyfriend stealers thought that Massie was stupid enough to believe that note, they were _so_ not prepared for this war.

"Psssttt…" Massie heard to her left. She knew that Hannah and Alexis were staring at her, waiting for her to look at them. She finally caved because she was going to fail French if they kept this up.

She put on her best I-hate-you-and-I-know-you-know-why annoyed face and looked at them. They're faces were filled with confusion. They mouthed "what's wrong?" Massie just stared at them and shook her head slowly. She then turned her head back toward the dry erase board.

They were starting to sound stupider than Olivia.

**BOCD, Outside The Café Doors  
Monday  
12:05 PM**

Claire Lyons stood outside the café doors as she waited for Massie to stop fixing her outfit. Claire knew she was a perfect ten because Alicia had been there to dress her this morning. If Alicia hadn't been there, Massie might have had to walk three steps behind them all day.

"Okay girls, I saw icandy go into the bathrooms in the gym hallway three minutes ago. That meas we have to get to our table quick before they try and take it. Ready?" Massie asked.

The girls nodded back at her and lined up in formation. Massie opened the doors with her thin hand, almost knocking over a sixth grader with a tray full of food. Claire gasped for a second, worried that the poor girl would be covered with today's lunch. Massie ignored the girl and grabbed Claire's arm and jerked her forward once she realized that Claire hesitated. Claire tried her best to regain the rhythm but she honestly didn't care.

Claire didn't believe that people noticed if they walked in formation or if their new clothes were this season or last season. Claire thought that people liked you because of your personality, not your appearance.

The pretty committee sat down at their respective spots at table eighteen, pulling out their cell phones. Massie leaned forward, "Icandy isn't here yet."

"They must still be in the bathrooms," Alicia pointed out.

"Yeah," Kristen said nodding.

Claire sat there in complete silence because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell if the girls had planned to steal Derrick from the beginning or if it just happened. Claire remembered when she had kissed Josh Hotz under the bleachers. She didn't want to kiss him, but things happened unexpectedly when people are feeling hurt.

Claire saw Massie sit back in her chair as she watched the doors, waiting. The other girls tried to talk about class or homework but it was so hard now that everything had changed. Claire saw Massie's eyes widen and she turned around in her squeaky yellow chair.

"Ehma-STEALERS!" Massie hissed.

There they were. Icandy had just walked in with Derrick, Chris, and Kemp on each arm. Claire saw Massie shut her eyes, Dylan stick her tongue out at Chris, and Kristen start to braid her loose curls. Claire and Alicia had lucked out; their crushes were still being loyal to them. But how long would that last?

**BOCD, The Café  
Monday  
12:16 PM**

Massie sat in her seat staring angrily at the next table over. Her ex-boyfriend was holding Katie on his lap as she laughed at something Tiffany whispered. Derrick's arms were wrapped around her waist and he even smoothed down an unruly curl. Massie couldn't stomach the untouched yogurt sitting on her table, it reminded her of all the times her and Derrick had gotten fro-yo together.

"They must have gotten together last night after the spa party," Alicia whispered.

Massie looked at her friend. Alicia's skinny jeans, button up skirt, and shrunken blazer was at least a 9.4. Massie shrugged.

"I know it hurts Massie, but Derrick won't be with Katie forever. He will come back to you," Claire said with a reassuring smile on her face. Massie felt something inside her snap.

"No, Kuh-laire! Derrick might want to come back to me but we are done, dead, over! He lost any chance of being with me when he kissed her." Massie said, her tone sharp and angry.

Claire sat back into her seat, obviously trying to act like she had never said anything. Massie knew that Claire was just trying to be nice but she didn't care. Derrick could kiss her butt goodbye.

All of a sudden, Massie heard giggling. She looked up from the cell phone sitting in her lap. Icandy and the guys were throwing food at each other playfully. Everyone in the café was looking at them and giggling. Massie could feel her cheeks flush because she knew that everyone was really laughing at her. Someone had stolen her boyfriend twice since school started and Massie knew that people were going to start doubting her.

Massie was about to turn to Alicia when she felt something cold and mushy slapped her face. Massie recoiled as she felt the cold mashed potatoes slide down her face, onto her new ruffled BCBG top. If she was angry before, now she was furious. Rubbing their new relationship in her face was bad enough and now they were rubbing this week's leftovers in her face too.

The café was silent as Massie sat there, disgusting food dripping off her face. Massie opened one eye and all she saw was Derrick and Katie, frozen in their chairs. Katie stared at Massie for a few long seconds and then she cracked up laughing. Derrick was trying to hide his smile but it was impossible, his chest was shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

All of a sudden the entire café erupted in giggles and whispers. Massie was so embarrassed that she felt tears water up in her eyes. But, she had a decision to make. She stood up slowly and sauntered over to icandy's table, a smile on her face. The mashed potatoes were still stuck to her face and dripping onto her chest. Katie and Derrick's eyes got wide as Massie walked over. She couldn't help but grin at their scared faces.

When Massie reached the table she lifted her hand to her face and wiped off the potatoes. She then smashed her hand into Katie's face, rubbing the potatoes all over her flawless skin. Massie scooped some potatoes off her chest with her other hand and rubbed it into Katie's hair, a big fat grin on her face.

"EHMAGAWD! Massie what the HELL!" Katie screamed as she jumped off Derrick's lap.

Massie giggled, her food covered hands falling to her side.

"Oops, my bad," Massie chided. She then noticed Derrick laughing at Katie as he tried to avoid the potatoes falling off of Katie's face.

Massie smiled and then wiped her hands in Derrick's hair, all over his face, and down his soccer jersey.

"Massie, stop!" Derrick yelled at her. His face was filled with anger but then his mouth twitched. Massie felt the instant connection as they tried not to smile. Massie's face started to ache as she tried to keep her stony silence. She knew this wasn't funny but something about Derrick's cute face and perfect smile made her loose it. As Massie started laughing, Derrick started too. They were standing in the middle of the café, covered in potatoes and laughing until they couldn't breathe.

"This isn't funny!" Katie screamed as she wiped a chunk of potato off her face with a napkin.

"Yes it is!" Massie giggled back.

Massie looked over at Derrick and at that moment he glanced up at her too. She felt her heart thud in her chest as time seemed to magically slow down. She felt like her and Derrick were the only two people in the entire room. She let herself smile at him and he smiled back.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOCD, Massie's House  
Monday  
5:45 PM**

Massie took a deep breath and looked at the screen before her. Claire was sitting in Massie's plush white desk chair as she IM'ed with Cam. Massie didn't want to give Claire her seat, but Claire insisted. Something about the glare on the screen.

"He said that he's hanging out at his house because Derrick is at Katie's right now and the guys are playing soccer," Claire read aloud.

"Ugh so make him come over!" Massie snapped.

The girls were going to invite over Cam and use his and Claire's relationship to make him spill all the details about icandy. Were they really dating the guys or was it all a power play?

"Okay, I'm typing," Claire said.

Massie felt Alicia shift her weight from one foot to the other. The girls had been trying to figure out a plan to outsmart icandy all afternoon but they were still drawing blanks. They were trying to find a way to crush the girls but get their crushes back at the same time. It was a delicate situation that had to be executed perfectly.

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes," Claire said with a small frown on her face.

"Perfect! Now he can tell us what the guys are thinking," Alicia said as walked away from the computer and sat down on Massie's bed.

"Hopefully he knows what's going on. Cam might not since he isn't dating one of the girls," Dylan pointed out.

"Josh isn't dating one of the girls and he knew about Derrick and Katie all along," Alicia snapped as she started to get defensive.

"Girls, stop fighting. We have a war to win here," Massie said as she took a sip of her Calm & Strength Dr. Juice smoothie.

"Your right," Claire said as she chewed at her nail beds.

Massie stared at her naked mannequin. No clothes on the mannequin meant that she hadn't been invited to any parties lately. Massie could feel her control slipping from her Chanel polished fingers.

Massie made Claire get up and sat down at her computer. She opened her email. Zero new messages. Massie sat there and stared at her computer as she heard the girls whispering behind her. Was everyone full of secrets? Massie looked from Claire to Alicia to Dylan to Kristen. What were they really thinking?

Massie jumped when she heard the doorbell ring ten minutes later. She got up out of the chair and walked confidently down the steps to open the front door, the pretty committee trailing behind her. When she opened the door she saw Cam standing there with a smile on his face and a bag of gummies in one hand. Massie rolled her eyes. Claire and Cam's adorableness was about to make her puke.

"Hey Cam. Come on in," Massie said as she took a step back to let Cam through. Cam walked straight to Claire and handed her the bag of gummies as she gazed into his eyes, a stupid grin on her face.

"Let's go upstairs," Massie's demanding voice shattered the moment.

Once they got upstairs Massie turned to face Cam.

"So, I'm sure you know why you're here," Massie said staring at Cam's one green eye.

"Yeah, Claire said that you want to know some information about Derrick," Derrick said. Massie noticed that he was shifting his weight from foot to foot and his eyes were focused on the floor. Massie wondered what he had to be nervous about. Another secret?

"Yeah…. So would Derrick rather be with me or Katie?" Massie blurted. She hadn't planned to ask that but after the weird incident at lunch, the question had been tugging at her mind.

Massie heard Alicia snort and she whipped her gaze to her. Alicia was trying not to laugh and she had one hand over her mouth. Massie narrowed her eyes as she stared her down. Alicia, startled, cleared her throat and then pretended to cough. Satisfied, Massie turned her gaze back to Cam.

"Well, um, I'm not really sure. You'd probably have to ask Derrick," Cam said shifting his gaze from Massie's purple throw pillow to her ivory shag carpet.

"Well, has he said anything?" Massie said her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"He said that you guys broke up and that he might, possibly, maybe like Katie." Cam trailed off.

Massie stared at him, the words not registering with her caffeine deprived mind.

"I'm really sorry, Massie. But you know, he likes you more. Katie has been throwing herself at him this whole time and he never…" Cam's voice trailed off once he noticed Claire giving him a stop-talking-now stare.

"What?" Massie asked. "Katie has been flirting with him this whole time?"

"Well, yeah. Ever since the soccer game where you and Derrick got in a fight, Katie has been IM'ing and texting Derrick every day," Cam said.

Massie's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Ever since icandy had arrived at Westchester, Katie liked Derrick? Massie always thought that Jennifer was trying to steal Derrick when she had been all over him at the soccer game a few weeks ago. But now she realized that Jennifer was just trying to break them up. Jennifer had been doing it for Katie.

Massie's head was spinning and she sat down on the cream colored leather chair behind her. This whole time Katie had liked Derrick? Massie realized her "new friends" were faker than Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie's friendship.

"Thanks Cam, you can go now," Massie finally managed.

Claire grabbed Cam's arm and ushered him silently from the room. Once he was out the door, the pretty committee rushed to Massie's side.

"So do you think she was using you this whole time?" Dylan spat.

"Given," Alicia said sadly.

"She knew that she'd get to hang out with him," Kristen added.

"She was just using all of us," Massie declared angrily.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Wednesday  
5:14 PM**

Massie slapped Claire's hand away as she finished the final touches on Claire's eye lid.

"Stop. You're going to mess me up," She snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that they're going to be here any minute and I can't be seen coming out of _your_ house," Claire reminded Massie.

"Okay fine, you're done," Massie said closing up her makeup compact.

Claire grabbed her bag and ran down the steps.

Massie sat down onto her bed, too nervous to do anything. Could Claire really spy on Derrick and Katie and succeed? Or was the whole night going to be one big bust?


	7. Chapter 7

**Katie's House  
Wednesday  
5:52 PM**

Claire smoothed out her borrowed BCBG empire waist top as she listened to Josh tell some story about the ADD soccer team. She couldn't be less interested as she sat there watching Katie and Derrick's every move. Claire had been at Katie's house for twenty minutes and she already wanted to leave.

She got the chills when she sat down and she had a flashback to two weeks ago when it was the pretty committee lounging around with the guys, but now she was surrounded by strangers. Josh was sitting awkwardly by himself and Claire wondered if he would still be sitting with another girl if she hadn't been there.

Katie let out a hoarse cackle as Derrick whispered in her ear. Where they talking about Massie? Where they wondering why Claire was there? Did they know she was spying on them? More importantly, did they know there was a miniature camera in the broach Massie had pinned to her shirt?

Claire angled her shoulders so her broach was focused on Derrick and Katie who was now leaning against Derrick's shoulder as he had one arm carelessly tossed around her. Claire knew she shouldn't be showing Massie this, but she couldn't help it. Massie had to know exactly what was happening so they would be prepared.

"Josh, how is Alicia?" Hannah asked suggestively.

"She's fine," Josh mumbled quickly.

Claire's heart skipped a beat. Was Hannah trying to let Claire onto something more? Or was she trying to trick Claire into telling Alicia that something was going on between them?

Claire could feel a headache coming on as she tried to process everything that was happening.

"So you guys are coming to the soccer game Saturday right?" Kemp asked the girls.

"Yeah, totally!" Alexis called out, who was lounging in a chair with her boyfriend, Matt.

"Claire, are you in?" Katie asked Claire, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Sure!" Claire chirped. She looked around the room nervously as the girls watched her with smiles on their faces. Claire couldn't tell if this was a trap or if they were just trying to be nice. However, Claire had learned that in Westchester, no one nice for no reason.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Wednesday  
6:03 PM**

Massie sat in her desk chair as she watched her computer screen intently. Right now all she could see was Cam's arm and Katie's television in the background.

"Kuh-laire! Show me something I actually want to see!" Massie screamed at her white Mac.

Massie saw the scene change quickly and now she was staring at Cam's shirt that had the Briarwood crest and a soccer ball on it.

"UGHHHHH" Massie groaned as she gripped her computer.

Finally Claire turned so she could see an image of Katie and Derrick snuggling in a chair. Derrick was wearing his Ralph Lauren polo that Massie had bought for him. She remembered when she gave it to him and he just looked at her. "Did you seriously buy me a shirt?" he had said. Massie had just laughed and told him he would look amazing in it. And he did.

Massie fought back a lone tear and tried to refocus on the mission. Massie could hear people talking, but she couldn't make out the words. All of a sudden everyone laughed and Massie scrunched up her face at the sight of Katie laughing, perfectly happy.

**Katie's House  
Wednesday  
6:15 PM**

Claire dried her hands on the peach towel in the small bathroom. She stared at her reflection as she talked to the camera. Claire had pretended to go to the bathroom so that she could whisper some of her thoughts to Massie.

"So after the soccer game on Saturday, Katie is having a party and like half the school is invited. She handed out invitations today and almost everyone RSVP'ed yes," Claire whispered.

She looked at her reflection one more time and then said, "Okay I am going back out there."

Claire opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The bathroom was down the hall from the den that everyone else was sitting in. The kitchen was at the opposite end of the hallway. Claire heard whispering in the kitchen that sounded a lot like Hannah. She rose on to the balls of her feet and tip toed down the hallway.

"Katie doesn't even like him," Hannah whisper hissed.

Claire pressed her face to the door frame, trying to hear what was going to be said next.

"Well why would she? Katie would never like someone who wiggles their butt," Alexis whispered back.

Claire gasped quietly. They were obviously talking about Derrick.

"I can't believe Massie didn't realize that Katie was playing her," Hannah giggled.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I know! Poor Jennifer, she never knew that Katie wanted to take over as alpha. With Jennifer out of the way, taking down Massie was a piece of cake," Alexis said back.

Claire's mouthed dropped open in surprise. Katie had played all of them from the beginning. Katie knew that Massie would get rid of Jennifer so all she had to do was sit back and watch Jennifer get ripped and clawed apart. Then she became friends with Massie so that the pretty committee would never see it coming. That was a well thought out plan, even for Katie.

Claire heard the sound of a chip bag being crinkled shut. She turned around and raced back to the living room and ducked in the doorway. Claire turned around and saw that the living room was empty. She looked around, wondering where everyone had gone. All of a sudden she felt a clammy hand slap over her mouth.

"Don't say a word," Tiffany whispered in her ear.

Claire took a deep breath and tried to stop her racing heart. It was only Tiffany.

"I saw you outside the kitchen," She hissed, her hot breath on Claire's ear.

Claire stiffened when she realized she had been caught. They knew she was spying! Wait, Massie was still watching. At least she would have a witness to anything the girls did.

"It's okay. I'm actually on your side," Tiffany said as she slid her hand off of Claire's mouth.

Claire turned around to face her, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, Katie has been planning this for awhile and honestly, she would be a terrible alpha. I should be alpha of icandy, not her!" Tiffany said. Claire expected steam to pour out her ears and her forehead to slowly turn beet red. This girl really wanted to be alpha and she was desperate.

"Oh…" Claire managed.

"Listen, I want to help you guys take down Katie. I-" Tiffany stopped, a voice coming down the hall.

Claire and Tiffany turned to face the doorway as Katie popped her head in.

"Hey girls! We are going downstairs to watch a movie," Katie said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Claire could see Katie staring down Tiffany in a you-better-not-have-told-her kind of way.

"Oh okay!" Tiffany said brightly.

Katie waited a second and then gestured for the girls to walk ahead of her. Claire knew why, too. Katie wanted to make sure that Tiffany couldn't get a chance to say something.

The girls got to the in home theatre and each settled into a plush chair next to their respective crushes. Right as the projector whirred to life, Claire felt a buzz in her pocket.

**Katie: Talk to Jennifer. She can tell you everything**

**Massie's House  
Wednesday  
9:45 PM**

"As you all know, I have called an emergency meeting," Massie said sitting on the floor of her closet, a notebook in one hand and a light blue Tiffany pen in the other.

Alicia sat cross legged in a pink Juicy track suit, Dylan in a green one, Kristen in a yellow one, Massie in a purple one, and Claire in her hello kitty pajamas pants and a "I heart Florida" t shirt. Each girl had been rousted from bed and driven over to Massie's house. Claire and Kristen were lucky enough to have slipped out without their mom's noticing. Alicia and Dylan, however, carpooled over, picking up Kristen along the way.

"Katie has not only stolen my crush, but taken over my entire identity. Her plan is to take over my position as alpha at BOCD," Massie said staring at the faux fur rug that covered a large portion of her closet.

"Um, why are we sitting in your closet?" Alicia said as she stretched out her back.

"Because someone could hear us," Massie said, her tone oozing with "duh."

Massie looked at the other girls who just stared back, scared to say anything to upset her.

"Okay then. Here is the video," Massie said as she opened her Mac book and double clicked on the video file.

On the screen, the girls watched Claire sneak down the hallway, eaves drop on Hannah and Alexis, and then hear Tiffany's desire for revenge.

Dylan gasped when Tiffany had put her hand over Claire's mouth, obviously surprised.

"Ehmagawd, I would have peed my pants," Dylan laughed.

The other girls cackled as the imagined Dylan peeing in Katie's living room.

"So as you can see, our popularity is obviously is at stake," Massie said, a serious look on her face. "Anyone of you could be their next target."

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. They were all imagining their boyfriends being taken away from them and even worse, their popularity.

"I have a plan," Massie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Massie's House  
Friday  
7:15 PM**

Massie sat on her sleeping bag as she listened to Alicia talk about the dance routine she was performing next week. Massie didn't want to say anything, but listening to Alicia talk about dance was like listening to her parents talk about their finances. Boring! Massie let her mind reflect on the past two days. Ever since she had discovered that Katie was practically committing identity theft, she had been watching her every move. Katie was still acting like the queen but Massie was always one step ahead.

When Katie had been giving Jessica Hannaway, a total LBR, fashion advice Massie had stepped in and offered to let Jessica check out some of her pieces from the Marc Jacobs Spring collection.

When Katie was trying to show off her tennis serve in gym, Massie had stepped in and gave Katie some advice on her form. The other girls had laughed at Katie as she stood there awkwardly, letting Massie jerk her arm back repeatedly.

Now that it was Friday, one day before Katie's big party, the girls had some serious planning to do. They had searched the mall all afternoon trying to find alpha worthy outfits for the party and now they had to work out some kinks in their revenge plan.

As soon as Alicia had stopped talking about her dance routine, Massie directed the conversation back to tomorrow night.

"So we know Claire is invited so she is going to go in first. Once she gets in, she's going to call us and tell us if we need to sneak in the back or if we can just walk right in," Massie said.

"I don't think she's going to have someone standing at the door taking names," Claire said.

"You never know," Massie snapped.

Alicia looked at Dylan nervously as Claire untied and retied her shoelaces.

"Anyways, once we get in, we can try and find the guys and talk to them," Massie said.

"Okay!" Kristen said cheerfully.

"Sounds good!" Dylan chirped.

Alicia smiled back at Massie. Massie looked at Claire, waiting for her to wipe that frown off her face. Claire noticed that Massie was staring and she smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah," Claire said in a monotone voice.

Massie cocked an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. Claire was the least of her worries right now.

**Katie's House, Outside the Front Door  
Saturday  
7:45 PM**

Massie looked down at her Prada pumps as she walked up the three steps that led up to Katie's door. The pretty committee followed behind her, silent. As soon as she got to the door she turned and faced the girls. She then looked over each one of them to make sure that they were flawless.

"Okay girls, you look great. Claire said to enter the door and walk down the hall to the kitchen. The party is downstairs so hopefully no one will see us," Massie said as she tapped her foot nervously.

"Okay, did she say if she saw the guys?" Alicia asked as she bit her lip with her front two teeth.

"She said that they were downstairs," Massie answered as she peered in the glass windows that were on each side of the door. She didn't see anyone.

"Okay, coast is clear. Let's go," Massie whispered as she turned the doorknob.

She opened the door and took a cautious step inside. She could hear loud music and voices downstairs. Massie had been right when she had assumed that her custom made mannequin was more expensive than Katie's entire house. Katie's parents had obviously been decorating on a budget. Cheap trinkets lined every flat surface and the furniture looked like it had been bought at least three years ago. Disgusting.

"Ew! Even my grandma has better taste than this," Dylan joked.

The girls held their freshly manicured hands over their mouths as they tried not to laugh. It was safe to say that they all agreed this place was a dump.

Massie spotted the kitchen at the end of the hallway and motioned for the girls to follow her. She walked down the hallway, peering in every room as she passed it. She recognized the bathroom and the den from the camera that had been attached Claire's shirt. When she reached the end of the hallway she peered into the kitchen. Claire was standing there all by herself, pretending to talk to her mom on the phone.

"Mom, I told you that Isaac was going to drive me home," Claire said.

"Hey, it's just us," Massie said as she entered. Claire dropped her hand from her ear and flashed a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey! I was totally freaking because I didn't know who was coming down the hall," Claire said giggling.

Kristen let out her signature cackle as Alicia and Dylan tried not to laugh loudly.

" Good job, by the way. Now where are the guys?" Massie asked.

"They're all downstairs. Icandy is down there but it's really crowded, I don't think they'll notice," Claire replied.

"Okay, Claire will go first and then we'll follow once she gives us the signal," Massie ordered.

The girls walked down the hallway and down the steps. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan stopped at the top of the oak steps, watching Claire walk down. Once Claire got to the bottom she pulled out her cell phone, stared at it for two seconds, and then put it back in her pocket.

Massie knew that was the signal so her and the girls started down the steps. Massie observed the party before her. The room was crowded with an Ipod attached to some speakers in one corner and a table that displayed an assortment of chips in the other. Massie crinkled her nose in disgust. Is this really what Katie thought would win the school over? An LBR guest list and junk food? This had to be a joke. Maybe icandy was hiding in the tiny bathroom waiting to jump out and say "Surprise! We never liked your crushes! It was just a joke!" Massie surveyed the room and then she saw them. The girls were dancing in the middle of the room wearing five hundred dollar party dresses and "waving like they just don't care."

So it wasn't a joke. They were actually trying to pull off this party.

Massie was jolted from her day dreaming when Dylan accidently stepped on the back of Massie's heel.

"Ehmagawd, I'm so sorry!" Dylan whispered.

Massie smiled back at her and told her it was okay even though her heel was throbbing and her Prada's were probably ruined. Massie spotted Derrick standing by the food table as he poured himself a drink. Before Massie knew what she was doing, she ran down the steps toward him.

"Ehmagawd, Derrick?" Massie asked as she feigned surprise.

"Oh! Hey Massie!" Derrick said, obviously happy to see her.

"What's up?" Massie said, trying to play it cool.

"Not much, just hanging out. There are some new guys from the soccer team here," Derrick said.

"Oh that's cool," Massie said as she tried to act like she didn't care her crush was standing less than one foot away from her.

Derrick smiled at her and Massie expected it to be a polite smile, but it wasn't. He was giving her a I'm-so-sorry-and-I-want-you-back smile. She grinned up at him for a second.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Massie said as she blinked twice. Cosmo Girl always said that guys couldn't resist a girl who batted her lashes.

"Yeah, I do," Derrick said smiling back at her.

Derrick grabbed her hand and led her to the corner of the dance floor, away from icandy. Massie was relieved but she couldn't help but wonder if he didn't want Katie to see them together.

A fast song was blaring from the speakers and Massie was preparing to catch the beat so she knew how fast to dance. Right as she was about to lift her arms over her head, Derrick unexpectedly slid his arms around her.

"Oh!" Massie gasped in surprise. Derrick was swaying to a totally different beat as he held her close.

"What are you doing?" She giggle-asked.

"I want to slow dance with you," Derrick said with a playful smile.

"But this isn't a slow song," Massie said with raised eyebrows. She was all for slow dancing but wouldn't they look ridiculous slow dancing while everyone around them was jumping around?

"Who cares? I'm with you and that's all that matters," Derrick said, staring into her eyes.

Massie smiled back and melted into his arms as they swayed back and forth.

**  
Katie's house  
Saturday  
7:55 PM**

Alicia led Dylan and Kristen toward Josh, Kemp, and Hannah. Alicia could feel her arm pits getting sweaty as she watched Josh laugh at something Hannah said. She couldn't believe that he was standing there and laughing with her mortal enemy!

"Okay we have to wait for Hannah to leave or she'll tell Katie that we're here," Alicia whispered.

She glanced behind her and saw Massie standing next to Derrick. She looked bored but Alicia knew that she was probably clinging on to every word he said.

"Okay," Dylan responded.

"No that might take forever. Text Claire and tell her to get Hannah away from them," Kristen demanded.

Alicia felt her spine stiffen. How dare Kristen act like the Beta? She should know that Alicia was in charge of the girls while Massie wasn't there.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Alicia said with an angry look on her face.

"No-" Kristen started.

"Yeah Kristen! Leesh just said that," Dylan said narrowing her eyes at Kristen.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kristen said as she turned away.

Alicia could tell that Kristen was upset but this was no time for fighting. She pulled out her cell and fired off a text to Claire. Alicia then watched Josh and Hannah as she waited for Claire.

Alicia saw Claire talking to Tiffany across the room as she pulled out her phone and read Alicia's text. She then quickly excused herself and ran over to Hannah. Claire had a desperate crazed look on her face as she started whispering in Hannah's ear. Hannah looked around the room quickly and then let Claire drag her into a room. Alicia wondered what was in there and where the room led to but she had to move.

Alicia ran up to Josh and put her arms around him.

"Hey sweetie," she said grinning.

"Alicia! Hi," Josh said nervously as he then looked around the room.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alicia asked, a sparkle in her eye.

She looked over at Dylan and Kristen who were whispering in Kemp's ear as he had a stupid grin on his face. Alicia rolled her eyes and faced her crush.

"So?" she asked again.

"Um, I really want to but Derrick is upstairs waiting for me. We have to do some soccer stuff. We were just about to go up there. Right Kemp?" Josh asked Kemp.

"Oh, uh, yeah we were. Sorry ladies," Kemp said smiling at Dylan and Kristen.

Alicia stood there stunned. Did Josh really lie to her and blow her off like that? She watched the guys walk up the stairs whispering. Alicia narrowed her eyes and ran into the room that Claire had dragged Hannah into, Kristen and Dylan trying to hold her back.

"Alicia! Don't!" They were screaming, but Alicia didn't care.

I hope you liked it guys!

Things are starting to get interesting


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie's House  
Saturday  
8:30 PM**

Alicia could feel Dylan's sweaty hands grabbing at her arms as she and Kristen tried to hold Alicia back. Alicia knew that she shouldn't be mad at Hannah, she should be mad at Josh. But somehow all of her pent up anger was clawing its way out of her freshly tanned skin.

Alicia stumbled to the door that she had seen Claire and Hannah go into minutes before. She turned the handle and hesitated for a second. Should she really be doing this? She thought about how Hannah had flipped her hair as she flirted with Josh and how she had practically stolen Derrick from Massie.

"Massie!" Alicia said. She spun around looking for her alpha. Massie and Derrick were holding each other as they swayed on the dance floor, staring into each other's eyes. Massie's black BCBG dress was wrinkled as she pushed her stomach against Derrick's Ralph Lauren polo. They looked so happy. Everyone around them was dancing violently and Alicia chuckled to herself at how out of place the two slow dancers looked on the throbbing dance floor.

Dylan and Kristen were now looking at Massie too with smiles on their faces.

Alicia felt a cold door knob push its way into her back as she stumbled forward from the pain that was now running down her spine.

"Ehma- what the heck?" Alicia squealed as she turned around, trying to find the culprit.

In front of her stood Claire and Hannah, holding hands and looking guilty. Alicia's eyes darted from Claire's face to Hannah's face to the girls hands.

"Um, Claire? Are you a garbage man?" Alicia asked.

"No," Claire mumbled, knowing what was coming next.

"Then why are handling trash?" Alicia barked into Claire's face.

Claire quickly dropped Hannah's hand and looked away. Hannah was looking around the room and Alicia thought she was probably looking for Katie to come save her.

Before Alicia knew what she was doing she grabbed Kristen's arm and Katie's arm and was pushing the group of girls back into the door that Katie and Claire had just come out of. They needed privacy so that Alicia wouldn't cause a scene.

Once the girls landed inside the doorway she looked around. She looked around at the dusty old room that was holding Christmas decorations, old bicycles, and boxes of probably cheap crap. Alicia felt like she had been whisked back to the time that Claire and her family had moved into Massie's guesthouse. For hours, Massie and Alicia had watched movers haul cardboard boxes and ancient furniture into their new home.

"Maybe I can hire someone to haul all their stuff away," Massie had said hopefully.

A polite cough jumped Alicia from her day dream and she resumed her hate-stare at Hannah.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" Alicia said narrowing her eyes. Clair was supposed to be distracting Hannah, not becoming her new best friend.

"I had to tell Hannah a secret," Claire tried weakly

"What secret?" Dylan snapped.

"Claire was nice enough to warn me that you guys were trying to crash Katie's party!" Hannah yelled with a smug grin on her face.

Alicia felt her mouth drop open. Was Claire really ratting them out? Alicia whipped her stare back to Claire who was looking at the ground, obviously guilty.

"Claire?" Alicia asked coldly.

"I was just warning them that you guys might try and pull something funny," Claire said, her words having double meaning.

Alicia knew that Claire had to pretend to like icandy so the girls would keep feeding her information, but tattling on her friends seemed to be taking the job to the extreme. She was supposed to be telling them bogus gossip that Alicia already knew and had decided was, "so last week."

"Whatever. Were out of here," Alicia replied coolly as she led Kristen and Dylan out the door.

Once Alicia got outside she quickly found Massie and hurried over. Massie was standing with Derrick at the snacks table as they held hands and talked quietly. Alicia caught Massie's eyes and raised her eyebrows in a "can-I-interrupt?" kind of way. Massie nodded slightly.

"Hey guys!" Alicia chirped.

"Hey Alicia," Derricks said with a warm smile.

The group of girls and Derrick stood awkwardly for a few seconds and Derrick finally got the hint.

"I'm gonna be right back," He said with a smile and left.

"So?" Massie asked.

"Claire told Hannah that we were here to crash the party," Alicia said glumly.

"What!" Massie practically screamed.

"Yeah, I know. We texted her to get Hannah away from Josh and when we found them later, they acting like best friends and Claire had told them that we were here," Dylan replied.

Massie put a hand to her head and Alicia worried for a second that Massie was crying. Alicia put a hand on her arm and when Massie looked up, her eyes were filled with anger.

"Let's get out of here," Massie said.

As soon as Massie said goodbye to Derrick the girls piled in the Range Rover and left Claire behind.

**Katie's House  
Saturday  
9:45 PM**

Claire sat on an old red sleeping bag in between Hannah and Tiffany. Katie was sitting on her bed and all of the girls were painting their nails. Claire sat there adding the polish stroke by stroke, worrying about what Massie was probably saying about her.

She had tried to call Massie six times and Alicia five, but neither of the girls were answering. She had texted Dylan, Kristen, and Massie three times each and had even emailed Massie to say how sorry she was. But no one was responding.

How could they not tell that this was all part of the plan? Massie had said to act like their friends and she had flawlessly. When Hannah had spotted the pretty committee Claire had acted like she saw them first and told Hannah that they were probably there to crash the party. She had never expected Alicia to confront them and find out Claire had told Hannah what was really going on.

"So, Josh asked me to come to his soccer game!" Hannah said excitedly.

Claire looked over at Hannah and bit her lip uncomfortably. Was Hannah really that desperate?

"Ehmagawd! No way!" Alexis asked with a grin.

"Yes way!" Hannah shot back. "He totally likes me!"

Claire pulled out her phone and got ready to send Alicia a text but then she got a better idea. She opened the screen and looked at the settings.

"Here we go…" Claire thought as she pushed voice record.

Claire held the phone awkwardly in her lap as Katie and Hannah talked about Josh.

"So what exactly did he say?" Alexis asked.

"Oh gosh! That's the best part! Josh pulled me off to the side after Alicia left and said, quote 'it would be really awesome if you and the girls came to the game' end quote!" Hannah replied, giddy.

"Wait so Josh really asked you out?" Claire asked loudly.

Alexis turned and looked at Claire.

"Um, duh Claire! Hannah just said that," Alexis said rudely.

"Gosh Claire, what world you are in?" Hannah said as she rolled her eyes.

Claire turned away.

"Apparently a world where people are dumb enough to tell their deepest secrets to anyone" Claire thought with a smile on her face and a recording of evidence.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all love me for updating so quickly! Give me reviews : )**

**Pinkberry  
Sunday  
2:45 PM**

Massie sat at the white table with her cup of fat free original fro yo with strawberries in front of her as she watched the other girls eat their frozen yogurt. Dylan was eating chocolate with coca pebbles, Kristen was eating fat free original with fruity pebbles, Alicia was eating fat free strawberry with blueberries and Claire…. Well Claire wasn't there. And it was eating a hole in Massie's heart.

Why had her best friend betrayed her? And for icandy, of all people! Those girls were boyfriend stealers and it wouldn't be long until one of them liked Cam. Then Claire would be dying to be back with the pretty committee so they could scheme their way to winning back the boys and booting icandy out. But would she take Claire back?

Massie heard her phone ding from inside her purse and she opened it, only to see another text from Claire.

**Claire: I have HUGE gossip! Call me or text me back IMMEDIATELY!**

Massie rolled her eyes and dropped her phone back in her purse. Claire had been texting the girls nonstop since yesterday night and they were not about to believe her lies.

"So was that Claire?" Alicia asked casually.

"Yeah, she just keeps saying that she has gossip," Massie said trying to ask bored. She wished that she could ask the girls what they thought but she didn't want to sound weak.

"Well, maybe you should text her back or go over to the guest house?" Kristen suggested, as if she read Massie's mind.

"Nah…" Massie's voice trailed off.

The girls absentmindedly looked around Pinkberry.

"You really think so?" Massie asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" Dylan nodded.

"You should totally find out what Claire knows," Alicia said.

"For sure!" Kristen said with a smile.

Massie looked at the girls who were nodding excitedly.

"Okay, I'll text Claire and we can go to her house after this," Massie declared. 

**The Guesthouse  
Sunday  
3:15 PM**

Claire sat at her kitchen table with a phone in one hand and a glass of pink lemonade Kool-Aid in the other. She was sipping her drink nervously as she waited for Massie and the girls to come over. Would her recording of icandy be enough? She had recorded all of their important conversations throughout the night and she hoped that all of the juicy gossip would be enough. The pretty committee was not ready for what icandy had coming, and Claire had to tell the girls ASAP.

The ding dong of the doorbell made Claire jump as she set down her Kool-Aid and ran to the front door. She opened it and found the four girls standing in front of her, dressed in all grey. It was the official sign of mourning and Claire hoped that they weren't making her expulsion official.

"Hey guys! Let's go upstairs," Claire said brightly. She was one step away from the stairs when she heard Massie's voice.

"Actually, let's go to the main house," Massie said sternly.

"Oh, okay!" Claire said, trying to keep her smile on her face.

As she followed Massie across the driveway Claire got more nervous by the second. Why couldn't they talk at her house? Was she walking into some kind of trap?

Massie opened the front door and the girls climbed inside. Claire could smell Inez's dinner cooking and if her nose was correct, she was baking chicken. Claire's stomach grumbled involuntarily and she stiffened, praying that Massie didn't hear.

The girls climbed the steps and entered Massie's bedroom. Claire wasn't expecting the room to be different, but it felt different. Instead of feeling like her second home, it felt like a prison or Massie's personal torture chamber for bad friends. Massie clicked the door shut and then locked it.

Claire gulped as she sat down in the white plush chair across from the purple bed.

"So what's up?" Claire asked nervously.

"I don't know. You're the one who says you have this 'ah-mazing gossip'," Massie said as she made quotation mark sings with her fingers.

"Yeah, right. Okay well last night Katie had me sleepover-" Claire started.

"We don't need to hear about your lame sleepover," Alicia fired back.

Claire expected Massie to snap at Alicia for interrupting her during important business but Massie just smirked. Claire cleared her throat and tried to push the comment aside.

"Well I had to sleep over since I didn't have a ride home. Because you left me there," Claire said as she felt her face flush. She was remembering how humiliated she felt when everyone left the party and Claire was forced to stay at Katie's. All she had wanted to do was go home and cry but Katie's mom was asleep and Claire didn't want to be rude.

"We thought your new best friends would be able to drive you home. Maybe you can move into _their _guest house too," Massie said, her face showing no emotion.

"They are nawt my new best friends!" Claire said as tears rushed to her eyes. "I was only being nice to them because YOU told me too!" Claire pointed to Massie.

"I said to be fake nice to them, not to tell them all of our secrets," Massie hissed.

"Can I puh-lease just tell you what happened?" Claire begged.

"Fine. Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out or I promise, you'll be sorry," Massie sat down on her bed as she waited for Claire to begin.

"Okay. So when Alicia texted me to distract Hannah I told her I had a huge secret and that I had to talk to her in private. She followed me into this storage room thing but then she got scared because it was dark and tried to leave. Leesh ran over to Josh too fast and Hannah saw her right as she opened the door. She said that we should tell Katie that you guys were crashing her party and then she accused me of inviting you guys. I had to cover it up and I said that you guys planned to ruin her party and make all the guests leave. Then Alicia thought that I told Katie everything and got mad," Claire said, taking a deep breath.

"Why did you tell Hannah that we were crashing her party? We would never crash a party, it would make us look so tacky! Now icandy thinks that we are stupider than Olivia Ryan. You might have been lying to them, but now they will be ready for our next attack. They're probably coming up with a plan right now!" Massie said, her voice reaching a dangerously high level.

Claire didn't know what to say. She hated to admit it, but Massie was right. Icandy had been oblivious to the pretty committee lately and after the incident, they would be on high alert.

"I didn't think about that…" Claire said as she stared at the ground.

"Exactly! You didn't think and now we're all in jeopardy," Alicia snapped.

"Well I have gossip for you!" Claire said as she reached for her phone.

"Don't even bother. We don't want to hear about the fifty percent off sale at Macy's," Massie got up from her chair and sat down at her computer.

"No! Last night at the sleepover, Hannah-" Claire began.

"Hannah?" Alicia snapped her attention toward Claire.

"Yeah! Hannah was saying that Josh-" Claire continued.

"Alicia!" Massie scolded Alicia.

Alicia turned her attention back to Dylan but Claire could tell she was dying to hear what Claire was going to say.

"Leave, Claire. Now!" Massie said, not even looking up from her computer screen.

Claire felt a hot tear trickle down her face as she ran across Massie's room. She tried to open the door but she forgot it was locked and ran right into the dark oak door. She hit her head and her knee and she could feel a headache coming on.

The girls laughed at Claire as she tried to unlock the door, fumbling from all the tears that were thick in her eyes. Finally, she turned the lock and threw open the door and ran away from Massie's room, and the pretty committee's friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

**BOCD, The Café  
Monday  
12:15 PM**

Kristen sat at table eighteen with Dylan on one side and no one on the other. Claire used to sit next to her everyday but now, Claire was nowhere to be seen. Kristen looked over to icandy's table one more time and like every time before that, the table was empty.

Kristen could see Massie's eyebrows leaving a permanent crease in her acne-free forehead. She was obviously nervous that icandy hadn't shown up for lunch. She was also probably wondering where Claire was. Claire had been MIA ever since the girls had yelled at her on Sunday.

Kristen remembered sitting on Massie's bed and thinking, "OMG how are we doing this to our best friend?" Kristen had tried not to cry as she saw Claire's face streaked with tears. Claire was the only other girl in the group who wasn't rich. Who would Kristen shop with?

"So it looks like those EW's knew not to show their faces today," Massie said, obviously trying to see what the other girls thought about icandy not showing up.

"Yeah, Claire probably took a bad sushi day," Alicia said, sounding bored.

"They knew we'd embarrass them so they're probably eating lunch in the bathrooms," Dylan giggled.

Alicia, Dylan, and Massie cracked up as the girls pictured Claire squatting on a toilet as she tried to eat her homemade sandwich.

Kristen looked away, upset.

"Kristen, what's wrong," Massie asked rudely with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just worried about my math homework," Kristen said, not looking up from her celery sticks.

"Well snap out of it! We have to find a way to get back at icandy for trying to steal our popularity," Massie said.

"And my boyfriend," Alicia added glumly.

"What more do we have to do to them? We already lost Claire," Kristen snapped.

"Um, I need Josh back!" Alicia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"And I need all my potential crushes to stop liking them!" Dylan added.

"And they are still out to get us, Kuh-risten! Whose side are you on anyways?" Massie asked pointedly.

Kristen just sat back in her chair as she twirled her fork. These days she didn't know whose side she was on.

**BOCD, The Hallway  
Monday  
12:15 PM**

Claire uncrossed her legs and tried to pull them to the side of her body. Why had she broken up with the pretty committee? At least they knew how to eat lunch in style.

Right now Claire was sitting in one of the abandoned hallways with icandy. They had wanted to avoid the pretty committee so they brought their lunches and were sitting in a circle with their chips and drinks in the middle. Claire wasn't grossed out about sitting on the floor. She was grossed out about icandy's attitude. Ever since Massie had yelled at Claire, Katie had been talking about the girls non-stop.

"Don't worry Claire, we will nawt let Massie be mean to you anymore," Katie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Claire murmured.

Katie crinkled her eyebrows as she stared at Claire, obviously wondering why she wasn't more thankful. Claire put on a big fake smile and bit into a chip. Satisfied, Katie turned back to the group.

"So, I was thinking that we should do some at home spa treatments on Friday before the boy's soccer game!" Katie said excitedly.

Tiffany, Hannah, and Alexis cheered loudly. Claire smiled politely and pretended to be engrossed in a text message. It felt like going from Chanel to Charlotte Russe. It was true, the pretty committee did everything better.

"We are going to look so cute for our new crushes!" Tiffany giggled.

Claire's head snapped up.

"Did any of the guys officially ask you to be their crushes?" Claire questioned them.

The girls giggled at her.

"Claire that is so lame! Nobody would officially ask us. It's just assumed that were together," Hannah said with a smile.

"No it's not! Derrick officially asked Massie and Josh officially asked Alicia!" Claire insisted.

Hannah looked away and Katie took a long drink of her Vitamin water.

"Well it's different with us because they know how we feel," Katie said rudely.

Claire knew that she wanted the conversation to be over, but Claire knew the girls were getting played.

**Massie's Room  
Tuesday  
6:45 PM**

Massie sat at her computer desk as she tried to focus on conjugating her French verbs. However, she couldn't concentrate. All of her friends were acting so weird.

Kristen was acting all desperate to get Claire back and Alicia was acting all desperate to get Josh back. Why couldn't anyone just be happy hanging out with her?

Massie's phone dinged on the edge of her desk and she leaned over to read the incoming text.

**Derrick: Hey you, what do you think about going on a date tomorrow night? Want to get fro-yo?**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Massie squealed out loud.

Derrick was the best crush ever.

**Massie: Of course! I can't wait :)**

**Claire's Bedroom  
Tuesday  
7:00 PM**

Claire looked out her window at Massie's bedroom window. She could see her 42' television flashing in her room and Claire wondered what she was watching. The Hills? Gossip Girl? Would they be on the phone right now if they were still friends? Claire forced herself to look away from the window so she could focus on Layne.

Layne was sitting on her bed with a Teen Vogue magazine in her lap as she chewed on Frito's and salsa, her new obsession.

"So like, she wouldn't even let you explain about the recording?" Layne asked as she examined a pair of cheetah print pants in the magazine.

"Yeah! She wouldn't even let me tell her about the recording. I think if she knew I had it, she would totally forgive me," Claire said sadly.

She knew that Massie was hurt, but ignoring her for three days was a little much. She was madder than the time Claire accused her of liking the new Old Navy skinny jeans.

"Well maybe you just need to blurt out that you have the tape so she can't turn you down," Layne suggested.

"I shouldn't have to do that! Massie should know that I like her better than Katie," Claire bit at cuticles.

"But that's Massie, Claire. She will never admit she's wrong," Layne said, her words ringing in Claire's ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinkberry  
Wednesday  
4:55 PM**

Massie slid into the booth across from Derrick with her iphone in one hand and her bowl of Pinkberry fro-yo in the other. She had gotten low fat original with strawberries while Derrick got chocolate with cocoa puffs and marshmallow sauce. Massie had rolled her eyes when he ordered but she was secretly glad he wasn't a girly guy.

"So how are the guys doing?" Massie asked with a smile.

"They're good," Derrick said vaguely.

"I feel like we haven't seen them in forever. Even at school," Massie ventured.

She had been meaning to bring up the fact that the boys had been MIA from lunch and passing periods. Massie was worried that they had spending time with icandy again but she didn't want to upset Derrick right now. They were finally good again and Massie wasn't going to put that in jeopardy.

"Yeah we've been really busy with soccer. We want to make it to the championship," Derrick said firmly.

"Have you guys been meeting during lunch? I wanted to talk to you today but you weren't at your usual lunch table," Massie asked.

"Yeah were not eating in the café much anymore," Derrick said.

"Well I would really like to see you more," Massie tried.

"Yeah," Derrick said as he focused on scooping the marshmallow sauce onto his cocoa puffs. Massie watched the fluffy white mixture cover the cereal and she felt her stomach turn.

"Why don't you guys sit with us one day?" Massie asked, hoping he would be excited by her offer.

Derrick stared at her, his face turning red.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that," Derrick said as he looked away from her, obviously upset.

"What did I say?" Massie said as she became worried.

"I always wanted to sit with you guys when everyone was together but you kept saying that table eighteen was your tradition and we weren't allowed! Now that everyone is broken up, you randomly change your mind?" Derrick spat.

Massie was so shocked she couldn't even wipe the surprised look off her face. Where was this coming from? He was acting so sweet and nice last night.

"Well I thought sitting together would make things better," Massie finally stammered.

"How? Everyone is just going to fight! Alicia thinks Josh cheated on her which he so didn't! Dylan and Kristen are acting crazy protective over two guys who aren't even interested in them! And wouldn't it be awkward with Cam who knows how rude you were to Claire?" Derrick said, his last words slicing through her heart.

"Um, how did you know about Claire?" Massie asked sharply.

"Word travels fast. Plus, Cam told us," Derrick muttered.

"Well did you tell Cam that Claire is a rotten friend and totally deserved it?" Massie asked back.

"What are you talking about Massie? You were totally wrong in ditching Claire like that!" Derrick said angrily.

"Stop yelling," Massie hissed as she noticed the other customers starting to stare. The last rumor she needed going around was that she and Derrick were fighting again.

"And why would say that we were wrong? Claire totally ditched us for those losers! We are so much better than them and Claire stabbed us in the back by telling them we came to their lame party," Massie replied.

"Maybe if you hadn't jumped to conclusions, you would know the full story! Claire was trying to help you guys and she has some recording thing that could really help you guys out," Derrick said.

"What are you talking about?" Massie said with furrowed eyebrows. What recording?

"You know what, never mind. I am not going to help you 'take down' icandy because they don't deserve it! They are nice girls, Massie! Why do you always have to be so mean?" Derrick accused.

"What? Me, mean! Derrick they are seriously trying to take over my life! First they tried to steal you guys, then they tried to get us expelled, then they stole Claire, then they tried to steal you guys, again!" Massie said with wide eyes.

"They never 'stole' anyone! They are just nice and trying to make friends," Derrick said.

"Yeah right, Derrick! They stole Josh from Alicia!" Massie said, desperate to make her point.

"No, Alicia acted jealous and Josh didn't want to deal with that," Derrick countered.

"That is not true! Hannah has been trying to steal Josh since Jennifer left! And Katie only wants to steal you so she can be Alpha! Claire heard them talking!" Massie said.

"Be what?" Derrick asked, obviously confused by her term.

"Be me! Take over my life!" Massie said as she waved her little pink spoon.

"Massie, do you know how crazy you sound right now?" Derrick asked, looking concerned.

"No, do you know how naïve your being?" Massie asked.

"I am not being naïve. It sounds like your having a hard time accepting that icandy is making friends and you're saying anything and everything to make people not like them," Derrick replied rationally.

"Derrick, they really are out to get us! And you are just a part of their huge scheme!" Massie insisted.

"Massie, I don't know anyone who would do all of that just to be more popular," Derrick said tiredly.

Massie sank back into her chair as she thought about his last words. Did he not know her at all? And worst of all, why didn't he believe her?

**Katie's Bedroom  
Thursday  
4:55 PM**

Katie sat at her desk with her computer and her homework. She was IM'ing with the girls and some potential crushes. All of a sudden a new IM window popped up, startling her.

It was Derrick.

Derrick: Hey Katie!  
Katie: Hey!  
Derrick: What's up?  
Katie: Not much, you?  
Derrick: Nothing, I wanted to talk to you  
Katie: Kay  
Derrick: Massie was saying some pretty crazy stuff the other day…

Katie's stomach leapt up into her throat. Did Massie know?

Katie: Really? Like what?  
Derrick: Something about you using me to get back at her?  
Katie: What? Such a lie!  
Derrick: Yeah, I thought so. She kept saying you were trying to take over her life  
Katie: Lol  
Derrick: I know, I thought so too

Katie knew she had to think fast.

Katie: Derrick? Is Massie really telling people that kind of stuff about me?  
Derrick: Yeah, she was saying a lot of stuff about you guys  
Katie: Did she say anything about anyone else?  
Derrick: Yeah, she said Hannah was trying to steal Josh from Alicia  
Katie: Hannah likes Josh. She's not purposely trying to steal him  
Derrick: Yeah that's what I thought too  
Katie: Okay, thanks for telling me this Derrick. I hope Massie isn't spreading these terrible rumors about me  
Derrick: I don't think she is. She was just acting all crazy and I was worried.  
Katie: Okay, thanks for telling me  
Derrick: No problem  
Katie: Derrick?  
Derick: Yeah?  
Katie: I really appreciate it. You're such a good friend. I miss talking and hanging out, as friends of course.  
Derrick: I know, Massie just gets really protective of me.  
Katie: I know and I completely understand. I don't want to mess up your relationship.  
Derrick: Thanks  
Katie: Were still coming to your soccer game this Saturday!  
Derrick: : )

Katie felt her heart fill with warmth. Derrick did still like her which meant she still had a chance at taking over BOCD, once and for all.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Thursday  
7:15 PM**

"So I tried to explain to him that icandy was just using them but he wouldn't believe me!" Massie said loudly into her iphone.

She had been talking to Alicia and Dylan for the past half an hour as she explained what had happened on her date. Kristen was doing homework and wasn't allowed on the phone which was odd because Kristen hadn't talked to any of them since lunch. She usually got fifteen minutes to talk on the phone "socially" and Dylan and Alicia said that they hadn't talked to Kristen all day. Who had she been calling?

"I can't believe Derrick practically took their side," Dylan groaned.

"Were you mad?" Alicia asked.

"I was really mad but I didn't know what to say. We just got back together," Massie said.

"Given," Alicia said.

"Well at least you got your crush back. Chris still won't talk to me," Dylan said.

"Hey! Josh won't talk to me either!" Alicia added.

"Oh yeah, Leesh! Derrick said that Josh should have broken up with you," Massie said.

"What! Why?" Alicia screamed into the phone.

"He said that you were acting jealous for no reason," Massie answered.

"We need to show the guys that icandy are liars!" Alicia said enthusiastically.

"Don't worry. I already have a plan," Massie said with a mischievous grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I've been updating so slowly. I promise to update more often! : ) **

**Massie's Bedroom  
Friday  
7:45 PM**

Massie sat on her bed with her palm pilot in her hand as she scrutinized the three girls standing before her. Alicia was holding up jean shorts and a flowy white halter top in one hand and in the other a pair of brown strappy sandals. Dylan was holding a knee length green dress and a pair of white sandals. Kristen was holding up a pair of yellow shorts and a blue racer back tank.

"Ah-proved!" She chimed as the girls sighed in relief. Massie entered their outfits into her palm pilot and then set it on her desk.

She turned to her mannequin which was showing off a pair of distressed white jean shorts, a loose neon pink tank, a silver necklace with a yellow pendant, and brown sandals. The girls looked over her outfit for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure I like the necklace…" Alicia suggested shyly.

"Thank gawd! I was thinking the same thing," Massie said as she ripped the necklace off the mannequin.

She walked into her closet and a few seconds later she exited with three different necklaces dangling from her arm.

"Pick," Massie demanded from the girls.

They crowded around her and Dylan pulled a gold necklace with a brown leaf off her arm.

"I like this one!" She exclaimed.

Massie looked at the other girls.

"Definitely!" Alicia encouraged.

"Yeah," Kristen said, obviously bored.

Massie's face tightened as she stared at her friend. Kristen had been acting weird all week and Massie wondered if she had been talking to Claire. She had been MIA from chat rooms, five way phone calls, and even missed three Starbucks trips.

"Alright," Massie said as she grabbed the leaf necklace and threw the others on the bed. "So Kristen, if you want to borrow something for the game tomorrow you can."

"Really?" Kristen said excitedly. She looked like she was about to throw her arms around Massie but she stopped herself.

"Yeah, totally," Massie said with a smile. She knew she could always win Kristen back with the gift of designer.

Kristen took off into the closet and Massie could hear her hangers scraping together as Kristen searched through Massie's closet. She smiled to herself and turned to face Alicia and Dylan. She leaned forward and motioned for them to do the same.

"Does Kristen seem moody to you?" Massie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ehmagawd, given!" Alicia whispered back.

"I think she's talking to Kuh-laire," Massie asked.

"You think so?" Dylan gasped.

Massie shrugged and turned around to adjust the outfit on her mannequin. She could hear Dylan and Alicia whispering behind her and she smiled. Massie knew that once she hinted at gossip, Alicia would do her dirty work.

**BOCD, The Soccer Field  
Saturday  
11:45 AM**

Dylan's butt was slowly falling asleep as she sat on the hard bleachers between Massie and Kristen. She was stuck sitting here because Massie was still accusing Kristen of trying to be friends with Claire. Dylan didn't know what to believe. Kristen was acting more desperate for a way out than Lauren Conrad on the fifth season of The Hills. But why would Kristen want to ditch all of her friends for Kuh-laire?

Dylan shook her head and turned her attention back toward the soccer game. The Briarwood Tomahawks were up by four goals and there were only seventeen minutes left in the game. Massie was watching Derrick intently and cheering every time he was passed the ball. Dylan was trying to be happy for her friend, but Chris still hadn't asked her out on a date. She had attended all of his soccer games, all of the date nights with the pretty committee, IM'd with him after school, and even took him to the dance last year.

"Dylan! Did you hear me?" Massie barked into Dylan's ear.

" No, what?" Dylan turned to Massie.

"Look who just got here," Massie said as she looked up the bleachers.

Dylan turned to see icandy strutting down the bleachers like it was the Marc Jacobs runway. Each girl was wearing short shorts and tanks, except Claire who was capris and a halter top. They walked all the way down to the front row and stared at the pretty committee.

**BOCD, The Soccer Field  
Saturday  
11:50 AM**

Massie stared at Katie who was standing next to Claire who was standing next to Tiffany. Massie had no intention of moving over and making room for them and her face showed it.

Icandy turned around and sat down on the other side of the aisle, watching the pretty committee as they did. Massie squinted her eyes and turned back toward the field. She could feel Alicia staring and she elbowed her in the ribs. Alicia jumped but directed her attention back toward the boys.

"Why did they even come?" Alicia asked glumly.

"Probably to annoy us," Massie said. She didn't want to tell Alicia that Katie was probably to here to see Josh.

"Yeah, probably," Alicia said quietly.

The next ten minutes dragged by as the pretty committee tried to watch the game but Massie kept sneaking peaks at icandy. Massie noticed Kristen leaned back and looked over toward them a few times but she decided not to yell at her. She would set that piece of information aside and use it later when she actually needed it.

Finally the game wound to a close as Briarwood scored in the last minute. As soon as the game was over, the girls ran onto the field.

Derrick and the guys were sitting on the team's bench, waiting for them.

"Hey!" Massie called to Derrick. Derrick walked over and hugged her. "Great game!"

"Thanks! When their forward scored during the first half, I thought we were going to lose," Derrick said with a smile as he flipped his hair out of his face.

Massie practically swooned at how adorable Derrick looked.

Alicia was standing awkwardly behind Massie and she knew it was only because Josh was there. Kristen and Dylan were talking to Chris and Kemp while Cam and Josh reenacted some play by doing high kicks.

"So, we were thinking about going to Slice of Heaven and getting…" Derrick's voice trailed off as his eyes zeroed in on something behind Massie.

She quickly turned around to see icandy walking down the sideline toward them with Katie at the lead.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia mumbled.

"Ech-hem!" Massie cleared her throat loudly.

Kristen and Dylan turned their attention back to Massie and Alicia as they watched icandy/

"Sorry girls, the other team left already! No more boyfriends to steal today!" Massie called out to them.

Alicia and Dylan laughed besides her and Kristen chuckled blandly.

"Haha Massie. We actually came down here to talk to _our_ crushes," Katie fired back.

Alicia stiffened and Dylan stopped laughing. Massie paused for a minute.

"You're delusional if you think these guys actually like you," Massie snapped.

"Really? Then why was your boyfriend IM'ing me all of Thursday night?" Katie said with a laugh.

Massie turned her head and looked at Derrick who was looking at his feet guiltily. She felt tears spring to her eyes but she swallowed them back.

"He was with me on Thursday night," Massie said coldly.

"Yeah he told me how you're trying to convince everybody that we're 'out to get you'," Katie said as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Yeah well obviously you're failing," Massie said with a sweet smile. "Look whose winning." Massie gestured to the girls beside her and the crushes behind her.

Alicia cocked out her hip and Dylan smirked.

Icandy, obviously stumped, turned around to leave.

"Whatever!" Katie called out to Massie as she turned on her last-year Tory Burch flats.

"Ehmagawd enough!" Kristen screamed.

Massie jumped and turned to face Kristen.

"What?" Massie asked, stunned.

"What is wrong with you? How can you treat Claire like that? A few days ago, SHE was on our side!" Kristen yelled at Massie's face.

"Yeah, but she was just trying to stab us in the back!" Massie said as she became aware of icandy watching.

"No she wasn't! If you would just listen to her you would know that she wasn't," Kristen replied.

"What are you talking about? Have you been talking to her?" Massie accused.

"Yeah and do you know why?" Kristen asked.

Massie stared in response.

"Because she's a real friend, unlike you," Kristen said.

With that, Kristen walked away from the pretty committee and joined icandy. She linked arms with Claire as they walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Block Estate  
Saturday  
3:45 PM**

Massie surveyed her pristine white bedroom with the purple accents littered about. Her mannequin was sitting in the corner but the outfit on it was all wrong and there was a pile of last season's shoes sitting at its base looking pathetic and dejected. Her normally organized desk was a jumbled mess of printed AIM conversations, phone call records, and her computer was humming as it tried to keep up with the girls lightning speed typing. Lastly she looked over at her bed which donned three girls looking mopey, pathetic, and more dejected than Bean the time Massie forced her in the bathroom when Kendra's pup-allergic friend came over and swore up and down that Bean was the cause of her constant eye watering.

Massie couldn't stand looking at the girls for one more second. She clapped her hands twice and tried to muster up the most confident face she could.

"We need to expose Icandy once and for all. Their blatant lies and constant manipulation is so last week. They have taken it two steps too far."

"But what can we do about it? We're already two members short," Dylan said, a piece of hair between her teeth.

Alicia's eyes glanced longingly at wingback chair and desk chair that Kristen and Claire normally occupied.

"Exactly. We need to be strong and try and reunite the Pretty Committee! Our AIM conversations and text messages have proved pointless. There's no way to out Icandy through technology. We must move onto something else." Massie twirled a curl around her long, manicured finger.

"But what? We've tried everything to get Icandy to leave but now with Kristen_ and_ Claire? What are we going to do that they won't see coming?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Fight fire with fire" Massie grinned as she lit the relaxing Tocca candle on her bedside table. There was a sparkle in her eye and a smile playing on her lips and the girls knew this meant Massie had a plan.

**OCD Hallway  
Monday  
11:15 AM**

Massie strode through lunchroom doors with Alicia on her right side and Dylan on her left. At first glance, you may gasp and accuse the Pretty Committee of committing the worst fashion crime known to woman; dressing alike. But at further inspection, you'd notice that Massie's dress was a navy blue and the cashmere fabric had a herringbone pattern, Alicia's dress was teal and had light horizontal stripes, and Dylan's dress was a emerald blue with a checkered pattern that was so faint, you'd have to have your eye pressed up against the woolen fabric before you even noticed. While the girls had never dared to wear the same color before, they knew they would have to be a united front today and what better way to do that than by breaking all the rules.

The girls looked more confident than they did when they were walking with five and you could almost see the confusion splashed across everyone else's faces as they walked to table 18 and assumed their daily lunch activities as nothing had ever changed.

"Ehmagawd, did you see Katie's face?" Alicia smirked as she pulled out her diet iced tea and baked lays.

Massie grinned, "Of course I noticed! I would have noticed that jealous expression all the way from space."

"Jealousyyyyyyyyy" Dylan burped with a smile.

Alicia busted up laughing in that shrill, yet totally gorgeous laugh of hers and Massie couldn't help but giggle as well. As the girls were laughing Massie could practically feel Kristen and Claire's stares of hatred- or was it jealousy?- beating into the back of her head. Massie turned her head slightly and peaked at Icandy's table out of the corner of her eye. She noticed Claire was munching on a bag of gummy feet but her bloody cuticles told Massie she had been eating her nerves for lunch instead. She noticed Kristen eating carrot and celery sticks like a rabbit that had been starved for three days and then set free onto a veggie buffet. She knew that stuffing her face was Kristen's number one sign of anxiety and Massie couldn't help but feel bad for the girls. They obviously hated following Icandy and it hadn't even been 48 hours.

Massie motioned for the girls to lean into the table and she whispered the news. Alicia couldn't help but peer over at them and she laughed as she faced the girls again.

"Katie looks like she's about to have a brain hemorrhage and Kristen was whispering to Claire. Nobody looks too happy!"

"I can't believe we're happy that our best friends are unhappy. I swear, my mother's highest paid psychiatrist couldn't solve our problems," Dylan said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"While K and C are obviously nawt enjoying themselves, they would never just leave after they made such a big deal about us being terrible to Icandy. They'll need a push and I think it's time to set my plan into motion," Massie said as she threw a look back at Icandy's table. She squinted her eyes as she prayed to gawd that her friends would be joining them at table 18 by tomorrow's lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Block Spa  
Tuesday  
3:45 PM**

"The lockers to set your things are located through that door and there are towels in there too! Claire and Kristen know where everything is so if you have a question just ask them!" Massie said with a large smile on her face as Alicia grinned from behind her. Dylan sat in the hot tub munching on pita chips and sipping a diet coke. Massie coughed quietly and Dylan's head snapped up. She noticed Alicia's widened eyes and threw Icandy the biggest smile she could muster and then dived back into her bag of chips. Once Icandy was through the door and it was tightly shut, Massie sighed a breath of relief and walked over to the hot tub.

"Jeez, this is awkward," Alicia said as she climbed into the hot tub, flinging her cover-up onto her lounge chair as she went.

"Tell me about it," Massie said. "I was the one who had to call her and invite her. It literally took her five minutes to figure out what I was asking and when she did, she was in total shock."

"She probably thought we were trying to drown her," Dylan said with a playful smile.

"Ehmagawd, Dylan! That's horrible!" Alicia said exposing her pearly whites as her mouth hung open in shock.

"What? I was just kidding…" Dylan slid into the hot tub, almost covering up her ears.

"Girls, calm down. We can laugh at her later. Right now we need to focus. Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Massie drilled them.

Alicia and Dylan nodded their heads dutifully.

"Good." Massie said with a smile as she tried to relax in the bubbling water.

With only one day to prepare her very complicated plan, her nerves were giving her the shakes which meant no caffeine which meant a very cranky Massie. She tried to think over the plan in her head. All of her fate was riding with Derrick at this very moment and if he truly was talking to Katie on Thursday night, she wasn't even sure she could trust him.

"Ohmygosh these towels are super soft," Katie said with a suspicious grin as she lead Icandy, Claire, and Kristen out of the dressing room. The girls dropped their fluffy towels and climbed into the hot tub and Massie noticed the rising water was about to spill over the sides.

"Well I'm glad they're to your liking!" Massie said with a grin.

"So Hannah, Josh mentioned you were into dance! Do you dance with a studio?" Alicia asked with the biggest fake smile Massie had ever seen.

She silently scolded herself for letting Alicia take charge of the conversation and especially for letting it lead to Josh. Dylan glanced quickly from Alicia to Massie to Kristen to Claire before she remembered they weren't friends anymore and then looked at Massie, waiting for her to give instructions.

"Yeah Han! I thought I heard from someone you were an amazing dancer," Massie said hoping to take control of the conversation.

Hannah looked slightly overwhelmed as she smiled back, "Yeah, I danced a lot when I was younger and a few years ago I started dancing again. I'm looking for a studio to join here in Westchester but I haven't heard of a really good one yet…"

"Ohmygosh Alicia! Why didn't you tell Hannah about Body Alive? That's the studio that Alicia dances in and it's the best studio in all of Westchester! You'll help her sign up for classes, right Alicia?" Kristen smirked.

Uhm, yeah. It's totes cool," Alicia said, her face falling faster than her broken heart.

"That would be so awesome! Thanks A-" Hannah was about to finish before Katie cut her off.

"Alright what the heck is going on here? You totally hate us and then you're inviting us over and chit chatting about dance? What do you want?" Katie said, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Katie! Let's face it, we are the two hawtest cliques around and instead of fighting and tearing each other apart, we should be getting along. With all this fighting and backstabbing, we Alphas can't get anything accomplished. How are we supposed to rule with all this other petty drama keeping us occupied?" Massie asked trying to persuade Katie over to her way of thinking.

Katie stared at Massie for at least 10 seconds before she leaned over to Tiffany's ears. The two girls whispered for about a minute before Katie consulted with Claire and Kristen. After a good three minutes of Massie waiting she snapped.

"Would you stop whispering and answer me already! The question isn't that difficult."

"Fine. We agree that we shouldn't be fighting over silly things like boys, but our peace and silence comes with a stipulation," Katie said slowly.

Massie's fingers fired off a quick text and then she turned her attention back to Katie.

"And what might that be?" Massie questioned.

"Well for one, we get the crushes," Katie demanded with a sneaky smile.

Alicia jumped up and water splashed out of the hot tub onto the floor and onto everyone's faces.

"That's ridiculous! You'd have to be crazy to think we'd actually give up rights to OUR boyfriends! Half of them don't even like you!" Alicia spattered at them, her tanned face turning a dark shade of red as she unleashed her rage on Icandy.

"Alicia! Sit! Now!" Massie commanded as she scolded her friend.

Alicia sat down with a grimace on her face as she stared at Katie.

Massie turned back to Katie.

"Impossible. The boys will choose who they want to be with. It's their right." Massie said with a stern look upon her face. This was one thing Icandy would never be getting.

Just as Katie opened her mouth to object, her cell phone blasted a lame Ke$ha song and she quickly grabbed it.

"Perfect! Because that's Derrick calling me right now," Katie looked as if she had just won the lottery.

"Hey you!" Katie cooed into the phone.

Massie stared at her, her expression unchanging. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint in her body not to reach out and slap that smug look off of Katie's face.

"Uh-huh….Uh-huh…..really?...WHAT!" Katie screamed into the phone. Massie could just picture Derrick holding the phone away as Katie's shrill voice threatened to shatter his eardrum. Katie pressed the end button on her phone and chucked it across the room where it knocked over a potted plant and broke into three pieces.

"Woah! Anger management much?" Dylan said with raised eyebrows.

"What the heck did you do? How dare you intrude on my life?" Katie screamed at Massie as she lunged toward her.

Kristen and Claire jumped up and pulled Katie back away from Massie's face.

"Katie, back off! There's no need to get physical," Claire said, trying to be reasonable.

"Back off of me you Florida freak!" Katie spat at Claire. Kristen grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her away from Katie's face that was practically steaming with rage.

"Hey!" Kristen yelled at Katie.

"Don't defend her!" Katie yelled at Kristen. "You're almost worse than Claire! You can't even go shopping with us because your parents don't know how to hold onto a job. What good is a friend if you can't even shop with her!" Katie yelled.

For the past few minutes Massie had been frozen into her seat even though the hot tub was steaming. With her mouth agape and her eyes wide with awe, she probably looked like she had been frozen by Medusa. She snapped back into action when she saw the hurt looks that now covered Kristen and Claire's faces.

"Katie! Shut up and get out of my spa! You're hurting my friend's feelings," Massie said as she gestured to Claire and Kristen.

She saw Kristen and Claire's faces melt with happiness as they looked up at her. Katie stared at Massie before the words sank in and finally she jumped out of the hot tub, yelled at Icandy to follow her, grabbed her things, and sped out of the spa faster before Massie could say "Buh-Bye!"

Once Icandy was out of the spa, the Pretty Committee cracked up as they remembered their faces. The girls were splashing water everywhere as they held their sides to keep from laughter. Once their cackling calmed down to a lull, Dylan and Claire looked at each other and reenacted Katie's enraged face, their cheeks puffed out and their eyes large and angry. Once again the girls collapsed into each other as they all took turns imitating Icandy's various faces of anger, rage, and embarrassment.

Once the girls regained their composure Claire managed to squeak out a question.

"Massie, what did Derrick say to her?"

"Ohhh you know… Once I learned the password to Katie's Facebook and Email accounts, it's just so hard not to share the horrible things she's said about everyone! And of course, the best way to share these things is on Facebook and in an email news blast to the entire school…." Massie's voice trailed off as a smile played across her lips.

"Ehmagawd, you didn't!" Kristen giggle-screamed.

"We might have," Alicia smiled.

"You were all in on this? When did the details go live? I checked Facebook right before we got here…" Claire asked.

"Derrick uploaded the pictures of her conversations right before he called and asked her why she secretly referred to him as 'Sexy Soccer Thang!'" Massie answered.

The girls busted up laughing as they pictures Katie running home and trying to delete the conversations that had probably been spread all around OCD's gossip circle by now.

Massie smiled an apology at Claire and Kristen and they smiled it back. Massie put her arms around them and soon they were enveloped in a hug that smelt like Chanel No. 5, Vanilla Bath & Body Works, Juicy Couture's Viva La Juicy, and a little bit of chlorine. The smell of friendship.


End file.
